


Война на внутренних рубежах

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: После серьезных ранений в битве на родном Мандалоре Фазма получает приглашение от Хакса служить на новеньком «Финализаторе». Ей нелегко справиться с внутренними переживаниями, найти свое место и начать новую жизнь.
Relationships: Phasma&Armitage Hux
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> много и подробно про физические и душевные раны, смерть персонажей, больно по очень разным причинам  
> написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017

Если опираться на жесткую спинку, то она больно давит на прикрытые бакта-пластырем раны. Если пытаться сидеть ровно, то болит поясница и сорванные мышцы спины. Наклониться вперед, опираясь локтями на колени, Фазма себе просто не могла разрешить: эта поза казалась ей невероятно жалкой, и к тому же в этом случае на нее натыкались бы все проходящие по коридору. Поэтому она балансировала между этими положениями, стараясь незаметно смещать центр тяжести так, чтобы не крутиться, как больное животное в норе. Прав был доктор насчет постельного режима… Жаль, это было невозможно.

От тусклого, еле заметно мерцающего освещения болели глаза и давило в висках, что превращало каждую секунду ожидания в пытку. Но Фазма не могла позволить себе расслабиться или отвлечься. Чтобы не начинать проваливаться в воспоминания и переживания, она сосредотачивалась на боли. Разорванные и растянутые мышцы, налитые и отекшие, придавливали спину, руки и плечи, будто все та же огромная крышка люка, которую ей пришлось выбивать в попытке освободиться из горящего коридора.

Она хорошо помнила треск, с которым растягивались и рвались сухожилия. Обожженные спина, бок, шея и лицо, скрытые под повязками, напоминали какое-то блюдо, приготовленное на костре. Мясо, пропеченное так хорошо, что тонкая корка то и дело лопается, выпуская сок.

Фазма знала, что на самом деле ничего у нее не лопается и не протекает — пластыри надежно защищают все ожоги, — но ощущения все равно оставались. Ко всему этому добавлялись саднящие синяки и ушибы, стесанная кожа и тяжелейшая контузия.

На коленях лежал датапад с личным делом. Когда-то этот документ занимал совсем мало места — таблица с ее идеальными физическими данными, достижениями и показателями. Отличный солдат, гордость семьи. Теперь это был огромный файл с отчетами о Бойне, списком ее ошибок и успехов и длинным, бесконечно длинным медицинским заключением с результатами анализов, протоколами операций и прогнозами.

Фазме очень хотелось сжать пальцами несчастный датапад и уничтожить этот позорный документ вместе с его носителем. Но она не могла: всех копий ей не стереть, и к тому же, если честно, разбитым и дрожащим рукам это не под силу.

Постоянное прокручивание в голове мыслей о собственной беспомощности и сосредоточенность на разного вида болевых ощущениях сводили с ума, но она не знала другого способа отвлечься от тяжелых воспоминаний.

Рядом с ней сидело еще несколько человек, ожидая вызова. Все они ждали возможности предстать перед Советом для решения их дальнейшей судьбы. Брат матери, хоть и не самая важная шишка, но все же участвовал в заседании, и вчера он, сжалившись над племянницей, рассказал о ее перспективах.

Возможно, именно это выбило Фазму из колеи окончательно, и теперь она казалась себе совершенной эмоциональной развалиной. Она попробовала выпрямиться, чтобы немного разгрузить спину, и оглянулась.

Никто из сидящих рядом не был ей знаком, хотя они были примерно ее ровесниками и, наверное, в тех же званиях. Неудивительно, мандалорских отрядов на Бойне полегло множество, и она никак не могла знать всех. Совету не было дела до подранков, ожидавших в коридоре, зато их очень интересовало то, как можно распорядиться средствами на реабилитацию, чтобы не потратить их впустую на тех, кто больше не сможет продолжать службу.

Почти так же, как и Семье.

— Зачем тебе проделывать долгий путь домой, если через три дня нужно будет возвращаться на слушание Совета? — холодно поинтересовалась мама, когда Фазма связалась с ней после операции. — Оставайся в офицерском доме, под присмотром специалистов.

Долгий путь? Она закусила губу… Будто речь шла о путешествии на старом шагоходе, а не о получасовом полете. Дома просто не хотели видеть дочь, которой не хватило ума пасть в бою, проигранном их стороной. Если бы Фазма знала, что она эвакуируется вместе с жалкими остатками выживших, то не стала бы догонять улетающий шаттл, цепляясь ледяными пальцами за поднимающийся трап.

Слезы обиды защипали глаза, и пока она, склонив голову, сосредотачивалась на том, чтобы не раскиснуть, рядом с ней кто-то остановился. Фазма тупо уставилась на блестящие сапоги, в которые были заправлены серые галифе.

— Вы ведь Гвен Фазма? — спросил подошедший тихо.

Она посмотрела на него: ровесник, высокий, стройный, в военной форме Первого Ордена, из-под кепи топорщатся рыжие волосы.

— Кто спрашивает?  
— Полковник Хакс, Первый Орден. Так это вы?  
— Угу. Неужели так прославилась?

Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и отвел глаза.

— Читал о вас… и вашем участии в Бойне.

Фазме захотелось ударить в стену, но она только покрепче сжала датапад в подрагивающих руках.

— Как проходит реабилитация? — вежливо поинтересовался полковник. — Рад видеть вас не на больничной койке.  
— Когда нужно представать перед Советом, решающим твою судьбу, и без ног приползешь, — горько усмехнулась она.  
— Думаю, они примут верное решение. Рад личному знакомству.

Кивнув, он пошел дальше, а Фазма осталась считать минуты. Терпеть боль и дожидаться своей очереди. Дроид вызвал какого-то парня из незнакомой семьи, и тот вошел в зал, придерживая перевязанную руку.

Скоро ее очередь. Что-то нужно решать.

Фазма представила, как возвращается на службу. Бесконечные ряды солдат, бегущих по полосе препятствий под дождем, лекции по теории и истории военного дела в холодных светлых аудиториях. Десяток девушек и парней, коротко стриженных, серьезных, внимательных — и уже не разберешь, кто из какой семьи. Наравне с ними она бегает кроссы, первая заходит в лабиринты с ловушками, стреляет и фехтует, ест и спит в одинаковых со всеми условиях. Когда-то совсем зеленая Гвен была такой же и следовала вместе с одноклассниками за куратором группы. Одной сплоченной командой они прошли курс, сдали экзамены и поступили на службу. Через несколько лет жизнь и обстоятельства, конечно, развели их группу, но Фазма была уверена, что, соберись они опять, чувство единения вернется, и они снова пойдут в бой четко и выверенно, как один человек.

В воспоминаниях их лица смешались с лицами ее учеников, которым пришлось пойти на войну раньше, чем они закончили обучение.

Это снова случилось.

Она больше не торчала в душном коридоре, а сидела в засаде. Оглянувшись, Фазма увидела вокруг себя солдат в полном боевом облачении. Посмотрела на свои руки в броне, сжимающие бластер. Боли не было, только поющее ощущение предвкушения битвы, учащенный пульс и какая-то легкость. Лучшее чувство в мире.

На фоне пасмурного неба приближались корабли врага. Сейчас они думают, что могут беспрепятственно высадиться и захватить стратегические объекты, но не подозревают, что им будет дан отпор…

Отряд, в который входит их группа, сосредоточен на операции, в эфире тишина, и только иногда кто-нибудь аккуратно переступает по подтаявшему снегу. Сейчас они зайдут на посадку и…

Небо темнеет, и все поднимают головы. Вслед за первыми кораблями появляются новые, еще и еще, и их больше, чем они могли ожидать.

Командир отряда, наплевав на конспирацию, пытается добиться ответа от командного центра, но эфир заглушают помехи. Иногда сигнал проходит, и они все слышат на общей частоте, как кто-то из штаба кричит, что их предали и нужно спасаться, и звуки стрельбы.

И больше никто ничего не успевает сделать.

Все вокруг заливает огнем, их обстреливают. С той самой ленивой небрежностью, которая будто говорит: мы знаем, что вы где-то здесь, но нам неохота вычислять место засады. Мы просто испепелим сектор.

Она занимала неудобное место между камнями и именно поэтому осталась практически невредимой. Но отряд… Обстрел настолько плотный, что земля начинает дрожать и уходить из-под ног. С ужасом она смотрит, как людей расшвыривает в разные стороны, и не просто расшвыривает, а разрывает на части. Кровь не льется потоками только потому, что тут же сгорает, вместе с телами в броне, снегом и землей. Дыхательные фильтры не справляются с нагрузкой, и Фазме кажется, что серо-желтый дым не только внутри шлема, но и у нее в голове. Нет ни одной мысли, лишь панический ужас, и только резкий рывок за руку приводит ее в чувство.

— Фазма!

Она узнаёт его голос, даже искаженный динамиками.

—… Фазма, вас вызывают, — тянет ее за рукав какой-то парнишка в форме стажера, — Совет ждет.

Подняв голову от сцепленных до судороги пальцев, она оглянулась. Неуютный коридор со снующими людьми, тусклый свет, боль. Мышцы-ожоги-ссадины. Все тут, на месте, в реальности. Воспоминания неохотно отступали, оставляя ощущение беспомощности.

— Вам помочь встать? — в голосе парня начало слышаться раздраженное нетерпение.  
— Сама, — просипела Фазма пересохшим горлом, — простите. Иду.

Зал заседания был сумрачным. Ответчик стоял на единственном освещенном пятачке в центре и видел только дроидов, секретарей и помощников, находящихся внизу. Выше, будто в зрительном зале, сидели члены Совета, скрытые в полутьме.

—… из ста двадцати шести выживших после Бойни, и одна из пятидесяти трех, переживших лечение, — бодро вещал протокольный дроид, пока она плелась к нужному месту. В прошлый раз она стояла перед Советом навытяжку, во всем блеске своего роста, силы и успехов, и приносила присягу.

Сегодня же для нее и других больных поставили специальную кафедру, на которую можно было хотя бы опереться.

Передав документы секретарю, она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы стоять ровно.

— Основные показатели, по прогнозам, восстановятся до приемлемого уровня. Замена конечностей или органов не требуется, но необходима новая кожа, около тридцати процентов, — секретарь развернул сравнение ее характеристик на большом голостоле. — Расходы на операции и пребывание в бакта-камере были покрыты стандартной страховкой, но относительно целесообразности дальнейшего лечения за счет государства необходимо принять решение.

Он вещал дальше о характере ее травм и возможных результатах, а она смотрела на собственную голограмму. До — горящую ровным голубым светом фигурку, с ногами на ширине плеч и сложенными за спиной руками, и после — с разноцветными пятнами в местах, где были травмы. Будто части ее сгнили и пропали, оставив после себя кривые края. Изъеденные красным правый бок, поднятая рука и шея, желтые пятна на спине и ногах и цепочка огоньков в голове. О том, что мозги не в порядке, доктора сказали сразу.

Почувствовав, что может снова начать уплывать в воспоминания, Фазма постаралась незаметно придавить обожженный бок. Боль резанула так, что чуть не брызнули слезы.

Секретарь заканчивал рассказывать Совету о том, каких успехов она успела достичь в качестве преподавателя.

— Итак, если я верно понял, — раздался голос председателя из темноты, — если мы включим ее в программу экспресс-реабилитации и она сразу вернется к прежнему темпу, то сможет компенсировать затраты на лечение в течение трех-пяти лет.  
— Думаю, учитывая ее прежние данные и хорошие прогнозы, — подхватил другой голос, — она вполне может после восстановления перейти на срочную службу и, участвуя в операциях, принести еще больше пользы — разумеется, сократив сроки выплат.

Голоса заспорили, что лучше.

Фазма почувствовала, что ее тошнит. Зачем было нужно вызывать ее сюда, заставлять ждать, слушать и сходить с ума от боли, если ее мнение их так мало волновало? Всем было известно, что Совет очень скуп и лишних средств на лечение выделить не может. Погибнуть в бою или увенчать себя такой славой, чтобы тобой гордился весь Мандалор — единственные приемлемые для него варианты.

— Итак, офицер Фазма, что вы выберете? — ей показалось, что голос говорящего из темноты звучит издевательски. — Вам повезло, предлагаются варианты.  
— Я могу… — она поняла, что из-за своего состояния пропустила половину их рассуждений, да еще и разволновалась, — могу обдумать и решить?  
— Да что тут думать, крифф побери! — рявкнул глава Совета. — Если хотите вылечиться за наш счет, у вас два пути: или идете на передовую, или возвращаетесь преподавать, а потом ведете в бой группу.  
— Ну, может, она захочет взять отпуск после такого тяжелого ранения…  
— Тогда семья, я уверен, рада будет вылечить и содержать свою дочь, чудом спасшуюся из Бойни.  
— Решайте немедленно!

Фазма уже набрала воздуха, чтобы гаркнуть что-то типа стандартного «Буду рада служить!», но легкие скрутило сухим кашлем, из-за которого резь в обожженных местах стала совершенно невыносимой. Слезы брызнули из глаз, и ей было плевать, что их увидят.

Она же на части разваливается. Как можно вернуться на службу в таком состоянии?

— Я не могу, — твердо сказала она, после нескольких глубоких вдохов. — Не могу сейчас. Дайте мне немного времени.

Совет возмущенно зашумел. «Должна быть благодарна за такие шансы. Наглая девица. Война не будет ждать. Совсем головой повредилась. Оказалась слабачкой. Позорит Семью».

— Она может претендовать на восстановление позже, — слабый голос дяди попытался пробиться сквозь гомон, — ведь еще остались квоты на операции в следующем году…  
— Все верно, — голос главы Совета перекрыл шум. — Вы можете быть свободны, Фазма. Плановое лечение будет завершено, но восстановление сверх необходимого — уже ваша проблема.

Она кивнула и попыталась выпрямиться, перенося вес на ноги, так как простояла все это время, тяжело опираясь на кафедру.

— Позвольте напомнить о еще одном варианте, — раздалось из самого темного угла. — Я мог бы предложить офицеру Фазме службу у себя, если Совет разрешит.

Она замерла. Что еще это значит?

— Я знал, что ваша организация склонна к авантюрам, но мне кажется, Хакс, вы не понимаете, насколько это глупо, — заметил кто-то.  
— Думаю, я способен разобраться в таких вещах, — холодно ответил голос, и Фазма вспомнила о рыжем полковнике из коридора. — Если вы отпустите ее ко мне, я доложу Лидеру, что набрал нужное мне количество сотрудников.  
— Да вы посмотрите на нее! Вы же видели ее диагнозы — побитая, обожженная чуть ли не наполовину, контуженная! Впрочем, воля ваша: променяете целую команду опытных офицеров на эту несчастную — мы только за. Если ваш Сноук пойдет на такое и наш договор о сотрудничестве будет подписан в срок, можете забирать ее прямо сейчас.  
— В первую очередь я обсужу это с ней самой.

Он выбрался из темного угла и, аккуратно подтолкнув ее под локоть, вывел наружу.

Желтоватый свет в коридоре после темного зала резанул по глазам.

— Вы поняли, что сейчас произошло?  
— Хотите, чтобы я почему-то служила у вас?  
— Верно. Тонкости подписания договора о сотрудничестве между Орденом и Советом. Я могу рекрутировать несколько человек и хотел бы нанять вас.  
— Почему? — наконец задала она самый логичный вопрос. — Это же бессмысленно.

Уголок губ Хакса дернулся, но улыбаться он не стал.

— Я знаю, что делаю. Лидер доверяет мне, а я доверяю своей интуиции. Вы позволите рассказать вам о том, какие условия мы предлагаем?  
— Нет, — она устало ссутулилась и побрела к выходу, — это все не имеет значения.  
— Я навещу вас на днях.


	2. Chapter 2

Фазма с трудом вскарабкалась по трапу пассажирского шаттла, промучилась от усталости и боли весь полет и наконец из последних сил побрела к своей палате в госпитале.

Там уже знали, что ей не положено полное лечение, и теперь, казалось, даже меддроиды выполняли свою работу так, будто хотели от нее отделаться. Повар небрежно плюхнул в миску пищевую смесь, забрызгав столик, и поспешил проехать дальше. Ее лечащий врач, довольно толковый раньше, теперь небрежно пролистал страницы с показателями и удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— До окончания стандартного срока лечения должны успеть восстановить жизненно важный функционал. У вас даже еще один сеанс в бакта-камере остался.

Какая щедрость!

Приняв лекарства и поужинав, Фазма, наконец, вытянулась на койке, как смогла. Скоро начнут действовать обезболивающие, и станет понятно, кто сегодня выиграет схватку — усталое тело, которое уснет без боли, или мозг, который не сможет на нее отвлекаться, а значит, потянет сознание в страшные воспоминания.

Несмотря на то, что двери палаты были плотно закрыты, она слышала шум и разговоры из коридора. Раньше они были повежливее с ней. Конечно, кому теперь есть дело до такой развалины? Она не достойна хорошего обращения.

Горячие слезы потекли по вискам, сквозь волосы, и на подушку, и Фазма прикусила руку, чтобы не рыдать в голос.

Она же всегда была большой, очень большой девочкой, и сильной. Почему их не учили тому, что человека так легко сломать? Почему не подготовились к атаке? Почему ее не размазало по снегу вместе с остальными? Почему она теперь не может спать? Зачем они так с ней?

«Зачем они так с нами?» — единственная мысль бьется в голове, когда они бегут, ползут, продираются через подлесок к одному из вентиляционных отверстий базы, которую и должны были оборонять. Их четверо или пятеро, кто-то выбивает замаскированные в склоне вентиляционные решетки, и они забиваются внутрь, как испуганные животные. Снаружи опять начинает тянуть дымом, и от шума выстрелов не слышно, что говорят по внутренней связи. Дергая и подталкивая друг друга, они, наконец, начинают все вместе двигаться по искривленному узкому проходу и вываливаются в нормальный коридор.

Темно, и в закопченном душном шлеме невозможно ориентироваться, поэтому она его стаскивает.

— Не надо! Что ты делаешь! Надень! — кричат наперебой голоса в наушнике, но она потряхивает головой, окончательно приходя в себя. Хотя адреналин и стучит в ушах, Фазма начинает оценивать их положение и варианты развития ситуации.  
— У нас не осталось боеприпасов и оружие только личное. Но мы можем попытаться заблокировать коридоры, ведущие к лабораториям, и задержать врага до прихода подкрепления. Или, — голос невольно дрогнул, — отвлечь их внимание на себя диверсиями. Вот план здания.

Быстро найдя нужный файл, она выводит схему базы через голопроектор, и та зависает над ее ладонью. Стрелка указывает на один из служебных коридоров.

— Мы пройдем вот тут, в этой нише есть пульт управления дверями. У нас есть пароли, так что сможем заблокировать весь третий уровень, — один из уцелевших рукой в перчатке еще раз прочерчивает путь.  
— Отлично, выполняем!

Темные коридоры ведут все глубже и в конце концов выводят ее в сны без сновидений.

***

Голограмма матери занимала почти все свободное пространство маленькой палаты.

Фазма закончила рассказывать ей о решении Совета, но, кажется, эта информация дошла до Семьи сразу после заседания.

— Если честно, я не ожидала, что все будет настолько плохо, — резюмировала мама. — Ну чем ты думала?  
— Прежде всего, я понимаю, что не могу брать на себя ответственность, — как в детстве затараторила Фазма, — за тех людей, которых отдадут под мое начало. Зачем мне подводить Совет снова? Я думаю, мне следует…  
— Тебе следует надеяться, что дяде удастся выпросить повторную аудиенцию у председателя. Он тратит на это все силы.

Фазме захотелось устало потереть глаза, но она знала, что это может вызвать материнский гнев.

— Ладно, я… попробую. А что думает папа? Братья?  
— Какая разница? Твой отец согласен со мной — вернись хотя бы к прежней службе, если не можешь добиться лучшего. А братья на миссиях за пределами системы, они не в курсе проблемы.  
— Ты им не рассказывала, что я выжила после Бойни?  
— Зачем? Им же не нужно прилетать на твои похороны.

Лучше перевести разговор в другое русло.

— Хорошо. Скажи, я могу рассчитывать на то, чтобы вернуться домой и продолжить лечение?  
— И ты думаешь, у нас есть средства восстановить тебе кожу? А потом что? Выйдешь замуж?

Это было больнее всех травм вместе взятых. Мама, конечно, не знала о нем. И о том, как его не стало. И от этого было еще хуже.

— Ну… что ты такое говоришь, — с трудом выдавила Фазма, — я об этом не думала.  
— А зря, кстати. Раньше, до того, как на твою честь легло пятно позора участия в проигранной битве, к тебе сватались очень неплохие кандидаты.

Она почувствовала, что ее покидают последние силы. Этот разговор становился все более выматывающим.

— В любом случае, как ты знаешь, мы не можем позволить себе швыряться деньгами, — продолжала мама. — Чтобы долечить тебя до нормального состояния, нужно собирать семейный совет. Думаю, если ты сможешь гарантировать, что сделаешь все возможное, чтобы укрепить служебное положение — ну или состоится удачная помолвка, — то отец согласится выделить часть средств. Думаю, и братья смогут добавить немного. На косметические операции, знаешь ли…

Невольно пощупав повязки, закрывающие обожженную щеку, Фазма постаралась найти слова, чтобы нормально закончить беседу.

— Спасибо за разговор и объяснения. Я многое поняла. Если ты не против, мне пора в бакта-камеру…  
— Разумеется, Гвен, — расплылась в ласковой улыбке мама. — Поправляйся и будь умницей!

Отключив проектор, она свернулась на мятой постели, физически ощущая, как ее разъедает внутренняя пустота.

***

Как и обещал, Хакс пришел к ней через пару дней. Фазма, кутаясь в плед, сидела в больничном саду, устало щурясь на солнце.

— Завтра вас выписывают, верно?  
— Верно. А вы специально пришли в тот момент, когда все мои мысли о будущем зашли в тупик?  
— Я не настолько проницателен, — улыбнулся он, — но рад, что случай для меня удачный.

Она отвернулась и натянула плед повыше, а он сел на другой конец скамейки, вытянул ноги и закурил.

Сад эта квадратная площадка, огороженная каменными стенами, напоминала меньше всего. Несколько клумб с промерзшей землей, пара жалких голых деревьев. Где бы ни находилось солнце, от какой-нибудь стены все равно падала густая сырая тень. Но тут все равно было неплохо. Дома сад был почти такой же — нелепый огороженный участок, в котором иногда что-то сажали, но чаще просто росло что попало.

Потому что у приличного дома должен быть сад. Как и красивая гостиная с безделушками, куда почти никто не заглядывал. И семейные праздники. Фазма почувствовала, что может раскиснуть, и постаралась взять себя в руки. Надо поговорить с Хаксом. Тот сидел, блаженно откинувшись, и, кажется, наслаждался тусклым зимним солнцем.

— Вам нравится? — удивилась она.  
— Мне редко удается побывать на планетах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посидеть спокойно на свежем воздухе.  
— Страшно представить, что у вас там за служба.  
— А вот об этом, — полковник выпрямился и повернулся к ней, — я и хочу вам рассказать.

Говорил он отлично. Выверенный точный рассказ, немного про создание Первого Ордена, немного о целях. Перспективы, планы, структура. То, над чем лично работает Хакс, кто ему подчиняется…

— До сих пор не могу понять, куда вы хотите встроить меня? — наконец прервала его Фазма. — У вас ведь все функционирует идеально.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы работали со штурмовиками. По сути, примерно то же, что вы делали здесь, но в других условиях.

Она не ожидала, что так остро среагирует на это предложение. Все мысли вылетели из ее головы, в ушах зазвенело, и стало трудно дышать. Он что-то говорил, пока Фазма, приложив все усилия, пыталась сделать несколько глотков воздуха. Новички, которых она сама научит убивать, вложит им в головы какие-то цели, а потом отпустит умирать.

— Нет, пожалуйста… — это прозвучало как всхлип. — Не заставляйте меня.

Хакс замолчал.

После нескольких глубоких вздохов она смогла взять себя в руки.

— Вы пришли за той Гвен Фазмой, что была раньше, но она погибла на Бойне. Понимаете? Ее больше не будет. Ее разорвало в клочья под обстрелом, она сгорела в темных коридорах, умерла на операционном столе. Я — это больше не она.  
— Вы — это кто-то еще более сильный.  
— Смеетесь? — она повернула к нему лицо, больше не стесняясь заплаканных глаз. — Вы это видели? Всего лишь напоминание о Бойне, мысль о службе — и я не могу держать себя в руках! Я больше не солдат, я жалкий комок эмоций, готовый разразиться слезами из-за любой мелочи.

Полковник молча подал ей белоснежный платок.

— В таком состоянии я не нужна ни Мандалору, ни Семье, ни самой себе, — поток рыданий уже было не остановить, — такой меня просто не должно быть.  
— Послушайте, — мягко сказал он, — вам нечего делать в этой системе. Вас практически отдают мне, как списанное оружие, но я хочу, чтобы вы сама приняли решение. Поверьте, вы сможете найти свое место в Первом Ордене.

Долго плакать она не умела, но после слез стало немного легче. Что ей терять?

— То есть вы осознаете, что нанимаете на службу больного и сломленного человека, который не может выполнять никакого функционала?  
— Именно, — в голосе полковника зазвучало облегчение. — Я думаю, это одно из лучших моих решений.

Они обменялись рукопожатием.

— Наслаждайтесь воздухом, твердой землей и солнечным светом, пока можете, — посоветовал он ей на прощание, — а завтра я пришлю за вами шаттл.

***

Осознать, насколько сильно она была зажата в предчувствии плохого, Фазма смогла только тогда, когда за ней закрылась дверь личной палаты теперь уже в медотсеке Первого Ордена Напряженные до судорог плечи расслабились, легкие ощутимо расправились, и стало легче дышать. Воздух в помещении был чистый и свежий, и даже, кажется, немного ароматизированный. В отличие от старых обшарпанных палат на Мандалоре, здесь было просто шикарно. Орден вообще, судя по всему, не бедствовал.

После финального осмотра и анализов ее выставили из госпиталя на снег с вещевым мешком и стандартным пайком, но, к счастью, за воротами уже ждал дроид, который и доставил ее на шаттл. Хакс коротко поздоровался, указал ей на кают-компанию и оставил в одиночестве на все время полета. Делать было совершенно нечего, да и двигаться не слишком хотелось, поэтому организм Фазмы выдал любимое свое развлечение в последнее время — паническую атаку.


	3. Chapter 3

Она пока не научилась предчувствовать их начало. Просто в какой-то момент понимала, что не дышит так давно, что в глазах темнеет. Попытка протолкнуть в горло хоть немного воздуха казалась страшнее обморока. Ни мыслей, ни понимания происходящего, места, времени — ничего не оставалось в пустой голове, только звенящая паника. Она смотрела, как чужие бледные руки мучительно медленно разжимаются и из полукруглых ранок — проткнутой ногтями кожи — начинает сочиться кровь. Трясущиеся побелевшие ладони с синеватыми следами от предыдущих приступов начинают пытаться неловко дотронуться до лица, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить связь с телом. Наконец ей удается закрыть глаза руками и сосредоточиться на темноте, как учил доктор. Теплой, уютной темноте, в которой совсем не страшно, нужно только немного подождать. Минуты идут, и вот Фазма начинает чувствовать окружающий мир. Тихий гул двигателей, тепло воздуха и то, как противно прилипла одежда к разом взмокшему телу.

Хорошо, что никто ее не видит. Через какое-то время паническая атака отпускает настолько, что она может достать лекарство и сделать себе укол успокоительного. Иррациональный страх постепенно уступает место рациональному, и на свободу вырываются десятки вопросов, на которые нет ответа.

Куда она летит, чего ждет, на что надеется? Что будет делать, когда ее вышвырнет Орден, когда Хакс скажет, что ошибся? Куда вернется? У нее нет накоплений, нет работы и навыков… Семья отдаст ее на разведение, чтобы получить внуков, которые, быть может, оправдают их ожидания… Она редко бывала в космосе, никогда не покидала систему, и чувство такой глобальной оторванности от привычного мира только добавляло переживаний.

Хотя лекарство начало действовать, успокоиться так и не получилось. Спина, плечи, грудь были зажаты в попытке то ли держать ровную осанку, то ли защититься от возможных ударов.

Фазма опасалась, что ее сразу же поведут представлять руководству или устроят экскурсию, а то и потребуют каких-то решений… Но, к счастью, обошлось.

Хакс появился еще раз в ангаре, поприветствовал ее на борту «Финализатора» и предложил отправиться следом за дроидом в медотсек.

Там персонал и меддроиды внимательно изучили ее данные на голостоле, провели еще несколько тестов и анализов и наконец отправили отдыхать.

Кажется, до нее в этой палате никто не жил. Первым делом Фазма залезла в освежитель и даже застонала от удовольствия — горячая вода, хороший напор и никакого лимита времени… В гладкой темной поверхности двери она увидела свое отражение в полный рост, будто в зеркале. Все еще высокая, хорошо сложенная, с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами — несмотря на длительное отсутствие тренировок. Ссадины и гематомы почти зажили, остались только неряшливые желтые и зеленоватые синяки и струпья там, где кожа была стесана. Полупрозрачные полотна бакта-пластыря закрывают бордово-красные ожоги — самые заметные ее повреждения. От бедра вверх, вся правая сторона тела, а еще плечо, шея и часть лица.

Раньше ей бы и в голову не пришло беспокоиться о том, как она выглядит. Фазма знала, что не красавица, и ей было плевать. У них вся семья была такой — с блеклой внешностью, невыразительными чертами лица, но зато крепкие и здоровые. Она гордилась своим ростом и силой, потому что не уступала в этом братьям и отцу, и была абсолютно уверена в себе.

А сейчас, когда смотрела на шрам, расползающийся красным пятном вверх по щеке и до виска, остро почувствовала собственное уродство. Как, оказывается, она ненавидела в себе все: бледные глаза и темные круги под ними, асимметричные линии, нелепый нос, кривую ухмылку… Да она всегда была отвратительна, хоть все лицо ей сожги — разницы не будет.

Она выключила воду, но не спешила выходить, все вглядываясь в отражение. Отросшие мокрые волосы неаккуратно облепили лоб, а запавшие глаза смотрели затравленно и устало. Вспомнились рассуждения мамы о замужестве. Интересно, кто хотел связать жизнь с той, прошлой Фазмой? Может, даже кто-то приемлемый… Что бы они сказали теперь о такой невесте?

Единственный человек, с которым она хотела быть вместе… Нет, не так. Первый человек, из-за которого она подумала об отношениях, остался на Бойне. И никогда не узнать, понравилась бы она ему теперь и что он думал о ней прежде.

Было ощущение, будто она сама себя загипнотизировала. Не давая воли неуместным эмоциям, Фазма вышла из душа, подняла немного температуру в помещении и на автомате подготовилась ко сну, со смирением понимая, какие кошмары будут мучить ее сегодня.

Он оборачивается к ней, чтобы уточнить направление, и Фазма даже не пытается выкарабкаться из этого воспоминания — самого болезненного. Лишь сосредотачивается на вернувшихся ощущениях — запахе пыли и дыма, начинающих наливаться болью ссадинах, на адреналине, который помогает интуиции и чутью работать на пределе. Она знает, что у него такая же короткая стандартная стрижка, как у нее самой, темные глаза и смуглая кожа, помнит тембр его голоса и то, что он очень приятный человек. Умный, интересный, из тех, с кем хорошо просто поговорить. Раньше ей никогда не хотелось провести лишнее время с сослуживцами. Так, чтобы после случайного столкновения в коридоре и дежурного обмена любезностями еще долго стоять и разговаривать о чем угодно. Чтобы обед в офицерской столовой длился не сорок минут, а пару часов. И слушать то, что он говорит на собраниях и тренировках, и говорить самой — потому что он тоже тебя слушает.

Эти и другие моменты нанизываются один за другим незаметно, но только сейчас, в момент болезненной обостренности чувств, к ним добавляются совсем уж неожиданные вещи.

Он продолжает что-то говорить, и она чуть ли не впервые замечает его длинные ресницы. Широкие плечи и сильные руки. То, что его губы всегда чуть-чуть улыбаются, даже когда он предельно серьезен. «Да что со мной?» — одергивает Фазма саму себя, пытаясь выкинуть из головы все неуместное. Он благодарит ее за подсказку, называя по имени, и продолжает говорить, теперь уже со всеми, о том, как они сейчас будут действовать. Мягкое «Гвен», сказанное мимоходом, согревает ей сердце настолько, что становится трудно дышать, и ей остается только надеяться, что от такого щеки у нее не покраснели. Поплыла, как девчонка, что происходит?

По сигналу они группируются и перебежками пересекают зал с несколькими ответвлениями, ныряя в нужный коридор.

Наконец-то их маленький отряд, а точнее, его ошметки, добирается до нужного пульта. Механический голос лениво докладывает о том, что секторы заблокированы. Был ли в этом смысл? Возможно, что и нет, но они должны были что-то сделать.

***

Хакс был прав насчет того, что в космосе легко соскучиться по самым простым вещам — солнцу, дождю, ветру. Циклы сменяют друг друга, и умная автоматика заботливо регулирует свет, температуру, делает еще десятки различных тонких манипуляций с воздухом, акустикой и атмосферой на корабле, чтобы у людей не сбивались естественные ритмы. Человеческий организм доверчив и прост в управлении. Дежурные зевают во время «ночных» смен, а по «утрам» в столовой выстраиваются очереди за кафом. Режим и внутренние часы быстро приноравливаются к ровному и стабильному расписанию. Но вот стоит только обратить внимание на то, что за широкими иллюминаторами всегда черное пространство со звездами, как сознание начинает тосковать по дневному свету.

В последнее время Фазма часто думала о том, как странно и вразнобой могут работать сознание и тело. Ее практически полностью вылечили: у Первого Ордена, похоже, не было недостатка в ресурсах. Правда, от заживления шрамов она отказалась сама — это был вопрос принципа.

— Если вы боитесь не оправдать вложенных средств, — прямо сказал ей Хакс, — то зря. Поверьте, нет смысла отказываться.  
— Я боюсь не этого, — пробормотала Фазма, не поднимая глаз. — Я боюсь забыть.  
— Забыть о Бойне? Сомневаюсь, что такое возможно.

Она мучительно искала слова, которые могли бы логично объяснить ее странное решение. Как можно сказать о том, что нужно помнить эту боль? Ей нужны эти шрамы, эта уродливая бугристая кожа неприятного цвета, перетягивающая навсегда щеку так, что даже губы немного кривятся. На раздробленных пальцах всегда будут расти деформированные ногти. Белые тонкие полоски рубцов пересекают руки и ноги. И Фазма с какой-то нелепой одержимостью дорожит всем этим, потому что шрамы — это единственное, что теперь составляет ее суть. Это настоящие, видимые свидетельства того, что она жива.

— Возможно, я попрошу позже сделать дополнительные операции, — наконец вздыхает она, решив, что это логично, — у меня ничего не болит, это не мешает мне жить, так что ущерба службе не будет.

Хакс молча кивает и с удовольствием меняет тему:  
— Кстати, о службе. Вы готовы попробовать поработать со мной?

Вот оно. Момент наступил. Сейчас от нее потребуют исполнять свой долг. От Совета ушла, от Семьи ушла, а в Орден сама попала.

— Жду указаний, — плечи выпрямляются, нужные интонации получаются сами, мозг готов запоминать и контролировать выполнение приказа.  
Лишь бы не дети. В Первом Ордене ведь не служат дети? Только бы не какая-нибудь военная миссия: от взрывов или стрельбы у нее точно начнется истерика… Лишь бы не…

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, пособия, которые я вам переслал. Хочу услышать ваши замечания.

***

Офицеры иногда фыркают у нее за спиной, но дерзить в лицо все еще опасаются — даром, что ли, она выше и сильнее любого из них? Покрепче сжав датапад, Фазма чуть ускоряется, чтобы шагать не рядом с дежурным адъютантом, а вместе с Хаксом.  
С тех пор как она начала работать с ним, прошло несколько месяцев. Официально, с присягой, в ряды Ордена Фазма еще не вступала. Они заключили договор, в котором она звалась «консультантом», и область ее задач и полномочий была описана довольно расплывчато. Поначалу она все ждала четких указаний, а Хакс, очевидно, ждал от нее конкретных требований, но потом они как-то перешагнули через это препятствие. Фазма поняла, что полковник с нуля создает свою систему и хочет, чтобы она помогла ему с этим.

Тут все было новым: шикарный, блестящий «Финализатор», недавно сошедший с верфи, с чистыми коридорами, бесшумно и идеально работающими системами, огромным количеством пустых отсеков и помещений, которые еще не успели занять. Экипаж далеко не укомплектован, рекрутеры Хакса тщательно ищут перспективных офицеров на других кораблях и базах, те приводят за собой команды надежных техников, инженеров и прочих специалистов.

Сноук сделал крупную ставку, и кажется, это принесет ему победу.

О том, что она готовит учебные и тренировочные программы для будущих штурмовиков, Фазма знала сразу. А еще наблюдала, как для них обустраивают казармы, залы, разрабатывают системы питания… Это странным образом и нервировало, и успокаивало.  
Рано или поздно эти коридоры наполнятся солдатами в белом, безликими и исполнительными, и их снова нужно будет вести в бой — и это будет страшно. Но к этому моменту она подходила маленькими и медленными шагами, доводя до совершенства каждый из них, выбирая самое лучшее, правильное и логичное решение из десятков вариантов.

Они внимательно осматривали тренировочные залы. Фазма поправила широкий ремень, неудобно сползший на месте ожога, и продолжила рассказывать полковнику Хаксу о тренажерах, на которых ей приходилось работать.

Пока Фазма не была офицером Ордена, форма ей не полагалась. Номинально она могла ходить в чем угодно, но своей одежды у нее вообще-то не было. Только старая мандалорская форма — еще со времен службы куратором, но носить ее было, пожалуй, некорректно. Поэтому она получила стандартный офицерский комплект, но без каких-либо знаков отличия, и это полностью ее устраивало. Высокая, широкоплечая, вся в черном, она неловко топталась за спиной Хакса или отмалчивалась на совещаниях, вызывая неприязнь у остальных офицеров, прежде всего потому, что упорно гнула свою линию. Добивалась для будущих штурмовиков самого лучшего, и Хакс всегда прислушивался к ее мнению.


	4. Chapter 4

А потом, после смены, шла в каюту и делала с собой что-нибудь. Совершенно четко отдавая себе отчет в том, что это неправильно, с ясной головой, трезвыми мыслями, искала возможность получить боль. Резать себя нельзя — из-за регулярных медосмотров, хотя это был бы самый лучший вариант. Поэтому иногда можно было бить твердой рукояткой бластера. Если как следует ударить куда-то, где мало мышц и кожа ближе к костям, можно получить резкую и быструю вспышку, от которой при удачном раскладе даже в ушах зазвенит. Например, колени, локти, ступни — желтые от заживающих гематом, шершавые из-за постоянно затягивающихся и раздираемых ссадин — скрытые под формой. Синяки на бедрах и плечах тоже хороши — большие, черные, да и хватает надолго.

Это все можно было легко свалить на неуклюжесть, острые углы, тренировки…

А иногда было достаточно впиться ногтями в ожоги, в ту область, где рубцы граничили с нормальной кожей — там особенно хорошо чувствовалось.

После боли в голове появлялась та самая пустота, которая позволяла нормально уснуть — не избежать кошмаров, к сожалению, но хотя бы отключиться. Контейнеры с успокоительным и снотворным, которые ей регулярно выдавали, копились в шкафчике освежителя. После них она казалась себе тяжеловесной и отупевшей, а еще Фазма считала, что не заслуживает такого простого решения проблемы.  
Отправной точкой кошмаров были коридоры «Финализатора», по которым она вынуждена была ходить весь день. Постепенно блестящие новые стены, затянутые темным панелями, превращаются в старые, с потемневшей краской, тусклые проходы. И Фазма бежит по ним все быстрее, задыхаясь от страха, потому что боятся и люди рядом с ней.

Наплевав на карту, план и логику, они мечутся по коридорам, но шум преследования не отстает. Они слышат топот и лязг, а это значит, что там не только люди, но и боевые дроиды. Все вместе, будто отчаяние слило их разумы в один, они выбирают самые темные и тесные коридоры — как загнанные животные, ищущие спасения в каких-то щелях. Это не может закончиться ничем хорошим, и не заканчивается — они попадают в тупик, глухую стену, по которой к потолку ведет короткая лесенка, упирающаяся в запаянный люк. Топот преследования все ближе, но его обрывает сигнал и вибрация браслета-будильника.

После пробуждения голова мгновенно начинала болеть, от спазмов ломило виски. Дрожащими пальцами Фазма вводила на крошечном экране код, и браслет умолкал. Хорошая вещь — его выдали в медотсеке, чтобы он будил ее во время тяжелых снов, то есть каждую ночь. Как только ее дыхание, сердцебиение и еще крифф знает какие параметры достигали критической отметки, сигнал срабатывал. Обычно уснуть обратно не получалось, и остаток ночи она просто лежала, вглядываясь в космос за окном, крутила в голове рабочие вопросы и иногда, если повезет, ненадолго отключалась, давая организму отдохнуть.

Сигнал об аварийной ситуации надсадно захрипел, когда Фазма шла в командную рубку, поэтому ей пришлось ускорить шаг. Но, как оказалось, ничего опасного не происходило: офицеры шумели и толпились вдоль широкого иллюминатора, и даже Хакс спокойно стоял на своем месте, сложив руки за спиной, и наблюдал за происходящим.

Их корабль, как и десяток других, только что вышел из гиперпрыжка на каком-то промежуточном этапе по пути к месту встречи с топливными грузовыми перевозчиками, и, как оказалось, их ждала засада. Бедняги нападавшие, очевидно, не располагали нужной информацией в полной мере, за что сейчас и расплачивались: пара десятков истребителей гоняла три старых ободранных шаттла вдоль цепи крейсеров.

— Повстанцы?  
— Думаю, нет, — ответил на ее тихий вопрос Хакс, когда она подошла ближе. — Похоже, это пираты или какие-то искатели приключений.

Яркие вспышки, одна за другой, и вот остался только один маленький корабль, панически вертящийся между истребителями. Кажется, пилоты вошли в охотничий азарт, срывая выстрелами куски обшивки, не позволяя жертве сбежать в гиперпрыжок.  
Фазма не могла оторваться от этого зрелища, хотя и чувствовала, как сжимается сердце.

Корабль сделал последний отчаянный рывок и попал под перекрестные выстрелы сразу нескольких снайперов.

Зрители восторженно зашумели, и никто не услышал ее громкий всхлипывающий вздох — никто, кроме Хакса. Он внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо, а потом взял за локоть и повел из рубки.

Сам того не зная, Хакс сделал то, что помогло ей немного прийти в себя: в том месте, где он крепко сжимал пальцы, были как раз свежие черные гематомы, которые появились от ударов, сделанных ею накануне. Боль рассыпала руку на кусочки, и в голове прояснилось, охваченное спазмом горло даже начало пропускать воздух в легкие.

Краешком сознания она поняла, что он привел ее в свой кабинет и усадил на жесткий диван.

— Я не хочу отправлять вас на новый этап лечения, — голос Хакса доносится как будто издалека. — Соберитесь, Фазма. Вы сможете справиться.

Через минуту перед ее лицом оказывается стакан, рука в перчатке давит на затылок, и она делает несколько обжигающих глотков.

Горький вкус, звон в ушах, спазмы в легких и чувство необъяснимого ужаса не дают Фазме прийти в себя. Она знает, что находится в безопасном месте, рядом с понимающим человеком, но организм продолжает издеваться над ней. Мозг посылает сигналы о несуществующем запахе дыма, звуках выстрелов, тяжести брони… Желудок выталкивает обратно алкоголь напополам с желчью, и Фазма давится и кашляет. Невидимые руки подали ей платок, и она сжала его зубами. Последним подводит зрение, и вместо мутных очертаний темного ковра, собственных коленей и носков черных сапог она снова видит темный коридор и в конце тупик.

Свет фонарей и шум преследования совсем рядом, и она начинает себя чувствовать маленьким, потерявшимся в космосе шаттлом. Хочется кинуться вперед, подставляясь под выстрелы, чтобы, погибнув, забрать с собой как можно больше врагов, но еще хочется забиться в угол, спрятаться за остатками отряда. Кажется, у каждого из них те же мысли, и они мечутся в своем тесном кругу, толкаясь и цепляясь друг за друга.

Дроиды начинают стрелять без предупреждения.

Одного из своих отшвыривает сразу им же под ноги, и остальные, недолго думая, переворачивают тяжелое, мокрое от крови тело так, чтобы защититься от выстрелов.

— Гвен!

Непонятно, откуда ее зовут — по внутренней связи или кричат в коридоре, и пока она пытается сообразить, выстрел разбивает ее голову на части.

— Фазма, вы слышите меня? — это Хакс ее звал. Щека и скула начинают наливаться болью, в то время как он потирает руку со снятой перчаткой. — Простите, что дал вам пощечину. Вы не приходили в себя.  
— Ничего, — сипит она пересохшим горлом, — все правильно.  
— Я верно понимаю ситуацию: расстрел шаттла вызвал тяжелые воспоминания и панику, с которой вы не смогли справиться?

Она кивнула.

— И часто это с вами?

Взгляд Хакса, кажется, подмечал все изменения в ее состоянии даже лучше, чем браслет. Врать не было ни смысла, ни желания.

— Постоянно. Каждую ночь. Кошмары, паника…

Она ждала, что реакция будет одна — разочарование. Но полковник нахмурился, подумал пару секунд и немного нерешительно попросил:  
— Вы не могли бы рассказать мне о тех событиях? Я читал отчеты, но мне нужно знать, что происходило именно с вами.

Он принес ей стакан воды, а потом еще раз налил виски. Фазма позволила себе с ногами залезть на диван, Хакс сел рядом. Он первым начал говорить, пересказывая ей официальную версию событий Бойни, и надо признать, все звучало довольно толково.

—… и после обстрела мы пробрались внутрь базы, — тихо закончила она его часть рассказа.

Он молчал, не перебивая, все то время, что она говорила — быстро, иногда глотая слова. Сухая, нервная тошнота то и дело поднималась вверх по горлу, но Фазма забивала ее глубокими вдохами, не давая себе проваливаться в кошмары галлюцинаций.

— Один погиб сразу, двое пробовали отстреливаться от преследователей, а мы старались открыть люк. Сбили замок и пытались расслабить дополнительные крепежи, крифф бы их побрал. Я не видела, но услышала, как прикрывающие нас погибли. Знаете, этот ни с чем не сравнимый момент, когда в динамике слышишь последние хриплые вздохи — отпечатывается прямо в мозгу.

Она остановилась, чтобы выпить воды, и удивилась тому, насколько для нее самой оказалось важно рассказать Хаксу об этом. Воспоминания отвратительной пеной поднимались изнутри, и от них хотелось избавляться.

— А потом они перестали стрелять и взорвали коридор. Нас расшвыряло, будто листья порывом ветра. Меня закрывал, — это сказать было особенно трудно, — командир отряда. Ему сломало позвоночник от удара, я буквально видела, как он истекает кровью, но он все равно находит в себе силы, чтобы приподниматься на руках и кричать мне.

Ей наконец-то удалось заплакать, и это было почти приятно, когда слезы, обжигающе горячие, залили лицо.

— Кричал мне, чтобы я била по крепежам, и я била, как ненормальная, — продолжила она, — а в это же время коридор начал тлеть — мусор, старое покрытие стен, тела наших… Я слышала, как он умирал — от кровопотери, ран, задыхаясь от дыма, сгорая заживо, — но не оборачивалась. Мне казалось, что если я перестану биться в люк, то все станет еще страшнее. А потом крышка немного сдвинулась, и я начала толкать ее так сильно, как только могла, до треска в рвущихся мышцах, до лопающихся сосудов, и мне казалось, что я всех спасаю.

У Хакса был тяжелый потемневший взгляд, рука без перчатки закрывала губы, будто он боялся сказать что-то или пытался скрыть эмоции. Фазма продолжила:  
— Когда люк был открыт, меня резануло светом и свежим воздухом, а дым и тление внизу так быстро потянуло сквозняком вверх, что я перестала видеть, происходит ли там еще что-то. Все каналы молчали, никакого движения, все мертво. И я вылезла на снег, покатилась по склону, потом поползла. Спустя некоторое время смогла даже встать и пойти, держась за ветки — там был редкий молодой лес. Дальше гул двигателей, увидела отлетающий эвакуатор и рванула за ним — откуда только силы взялись? Дальше вы знаете.

Они помолчали, пока Фазма тихо доплакала. Наконец Хакс коротко вздохнул:  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, что поделились.

Ей хотелось спросить, что теперь будет. Он вышвырнет ее, больную, из Ордена или отправит на лечение? Но он молчал, а слезы и рассказ так вымотали Фазму, что она была не в силах спрашивать и, наверное, даже не в силах встать и уйти.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему сегодняшний случай произвел на вас такое впечатление. Позвольте принести вам извинения за это, хотя ситуация была совершенно непреднамеренной.

Было трудно нормально открывать воспаленные от слез глаза, но она все же взглянула на него. Хакс сидел рядом с ней, опираясь локтями в колени, сжав руки в замок, и смотрел очень внимательно.

— Фазма?  
— Да?  
— После всего, что вы рассказали мне, — она задержала дыхание, ожидая вердикта, — как вы можете сомневаться в своих силах? Вы самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.  
— Что? — глупо переспросила она.  
— Вся ваша жизнь — пример невероятной отваги, а эти тяжелые события и то, как вы с ними справились — просто поражают.  
— То есть, — Фазма плохо понимала, о чем он говорит, — вы считаете, что я что-то делала правильно? И вам не кажется, что я предала своих, струсила, не решилась умереть?  
— Я не мандалорец, к счастью. Потому что мне бы очень не хотелось думать так, как вы сейчас сказали.

Это заставило ее даже улыбнуться.

— Как бы там ни было, Хакс, я больше не могу воевать — или учить этому других. Мне больно видеть чужие сражения, я не умею справляться с эмоциями, и самое страшное, что могу себе представить — это учить молодых людей, а потом идти с ними умирать.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Я понимаю. А вы знаете, что могли бы делать, кроме этого?

Разумеется, она не раз об этом думала и ненавидела эти мысли. Фазма родилась и выросла в мире, где иных занятий не предполагалось — даже реши она сейчас завести семью, ее детям пришлось бы учиться драться с малых лет. Чем еще люди занимаются? Торгуют? Водят корабли?

— Нет, не знаю, — ответила она, — и поэтому часто думаю, что, не выживи я в Бойне, было бы легче.  
— Знаете, я тоже всегда был в этом деле. Да, другие традиции войны, иная структура, но факт остается фактом — я не представляю себе иной жизни. Поэтому предлагаю вам оставаться в том положении, которое есть сейчас: у вас много работы с подготовкой казарм, а что будет дальше — покажет время. Согласны?

Фазма кивнула. Кажется, прежде всего ей нужно отдохнуть.

— Возьмите отгул до конца суточного цикла, — будто прочитал ее мысли полковник.


	5. Chapter 5

Простояв в освежителе так долго, что, казалось, горячая вода смыла все эмоции, она наконец вышла. На раскрасневшейся коже рук и ног синяки и ссадины разбухли и казались еще ярче. Увидел бы их Хакс — что бы он сказал? Продолжил бы считать ее храброй и сильной? Вряд ли.

Ничего не хотелось — ни спать, ни есть, ни работать. Спустя некоторое время Фазма поняла, что единственное, что ее донимает — это сильная изжога от выпитого алкоголя и приступов тошноты. С этим, пожалуй, можно справиться. Она вытащила из шкафчика коробку с лекарствами, скопившимися за последнее время, и перевернула ее на застеленную покрывалом койку.

Нашла и приняла нужные таблетки, а потом начала раскладывать и сортировать свои запасы: снотворное, успокоительное, обезболивающее. То же самое, но посильнее. Еще сильнее. Витамины. Средства для желудка. Бакта-пластыри и мази.

Это почему-то успокаивало — когда все разложено по порядку. Сначала так, потом по алфавиту. По размеру коробочек, по цвету.

Фазма понимала, что это становится ненормальным, и она провела за этим занятием уже несколько часов, но не могла остановиться, пока не сделает все правильно, но вот как правильно — она не знала.

Думала о Хаксе, о том, как он попросил ее все рассказать — первый за все это время. Психолог в госпитале и то, кажется, боялся услышать, что произошло, а вот Хакс спросил. И удивительно то, что смогла — нашла слова, не сорвалась. Неужели она и правда сильнее, чем думает о себе?

Вспомнить так скоро еще раз произошедшее было больно, но не острой болью, а так, будто второй раз бьют в одно и то же место — оно еще онемевшее, так что чувства притуплены. Как же много она знает о разной боли.

Будь у нее перед началом операции вот такие таблетки, она бы, наверное, смогла лучше сосредоточиться. А вот эти не позволили бы запаниковать после начала стрельбы. Эти легко могли снять боль от первых ссадин…

Она глотала капсулы одну за другой, запивая прохладной водой, и это приносило странное умиротворение, будто она наконец нашла нужную схему раскладки лекарств.

Это помогло бы остановить кровь, а это — немного облегчить муки от смертельных ранений. Ему стало бы не так больно и не так страшно задыхаться и гореть, в то время как она билась в люк. Может, даже успел бы увидеть, как она сделала то, что он просил.  
Желудок бунтовал, спазм от приближающейся рвоты скручивал горло, но она запрокинула голову и приняла средство от тошноты, которое, к счастью, быстро подействовало.

«Что-то я плохо себя чувствую», — пробилась свежая мысль, и Фазма решила прилечь. Голова кружилась, ее начинало лихорадить, в глазах темнело, и при этом тянуло в сон. Совсем немного отдохнуть до утра, да и ночная фаза цикла давно наступила.

В сон проваливаться было приятно и страшно одновременно.

***

Проснувшись, Фазма долго и тупо смотрела в стену, пытаясь понять что-то. Какой-то вопрос она должна была себе задать. Чем-то поинтересоваться. Как-то среагировать.

За спиной открылась дверь, и, обернувшись, она увидела меддроида. Судя по всему, сигнал датчиков, прикрепленных к ней, оповестил его о том, что она проснулась. Он сделал ей быстрый и безболезненный укол в плечо, и уже спустя несколько минут мышление начало приходить в норму.

Разумеется, где она и почему тут оказалась?

Воспоминания о ночи были довольно смутными: они долго беседовали с Хаксом, он успокоил ее. Потом она была в освежителе, а после… Это точно был один из тех неприятных моментов, когда она творила что-то ужасное с полным осознанием происходящего и не могла прекратить.

— Вы съели недельную норму лекарств. — Хакс, сложив руки на груди, стоял в дверном проеме. — У вас есть нормальное объяснение этому?  
— Нет.  
— Вчера, буквально сразу после нашего разговора, я перевел сигналы с датчиков вашего браслета на свой датапад, чтобы первым узнавать о вашем состоянии. Именно поэтому я успел быстро прийти на помощь и поместить вас в полностью роботизированную палату медотсека — можно не бояться сплетен, все отчеты отсюда идут прямо ко мне. Если сейчас соврете, то я узнаю об этом по вашим показателям. — Он показал ей открытое окно с данными на экране датапада. — Так что будьте честны: вы пытались убить себя?  
— Не пыталась. — Наелась таблеток, вот что случилось. Но убивать себя она точно не хотела — после того, как выжила, попала на «Финализатор», объяснилась с Хаксом. — Так получилось, потому что я не всегда могу контролировать свои действия. Извините за доставленные неудобства.  
— Не говорите об этом так, будто вы отчет вовремя не сдали! Мне казалось, вчера мы обсудили ваше положение и мои ожидания и пришли к некоторым договоренностям. Поэтому инцидент с отравлением меня очень неприятно удивил.

Все еще вялая, Фазма потупилась. Несмотря на укол, она была далеко не в норме. Понимала претензии Хакса, знала, что ответить, но никак не могла нормально среагировать.

— Я бы не хотела, чтобы такое или подобное повторилось, — наконец выдавила она. — Мне нужно знать, что я вас больше не подведу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он ей и, похоже, каким-то своим мыслям. — Пусть вы и не считаете себя достойной такого внимания, я намерен побороться за ту Фазму, которую вижу — хотя вам и кажется, что ее не существует.

После этого неприятного случая с отравлением и — особенно — после слов Хакса, Фазма поняла, что больше не может позволить себе пытаться справиться сама. Она концентрировалась на «здесь и сейчас» — первоочередных задачах, требовавших полного ее внимания. Если она писала отчет или составляла расписание — все мысли были только о работе. Когда тренировалась или проходила тесты — следила за каждым движением. В столовой сосредотачивалась на пресном вкусе и слабом запахе пищи, в освежителе тщательно терла кожу, надевала пижаму и ложилась спать.

Шли недели.

Теперь она принимала все необходимые лекарства строго по часам, и, разумеется, эффект от этого был заметный. Ее сознание и внимание, кажется, сузились до какой-то точки, отрезая ту разбитую эмоциональную часть личности от управления. Нет, она никуда не делась: иногда в освежителе ногти начинали сами раздирать кожу до крови, или утром обнаруживалось, что подушка мокрая от слез из-за кошмаров, которые она почти не запоминала… Та Фазма была где-то внутри, всегда рядом, готовая вернуться, как только меры предосторожности дадут слабину.

Не то чтобы новый образ жизни принес какие-то особенные успехи. Скорее наоборот, было понятно, что самые удачные варианты и идеи были найдены раньше, именно тогда, когда Фазма вырывалась из постоянных кошмаров и саморазрушения — а теперь она только развивала и разрабатывала решения, принятые ранее.

Сослуживцы вряд ли заметили какие-либо изменения в ее поведении, а с Хаксом они больше не разговаривали на нерабочие темы.

Решение так кардинально изменить свое поведение было принято, может, и не спонтанно, но скорее на эмоциях: поняв, что чуть не убила себя по случайности, что подводит Хакса — единственного человека, который в нее верит, — она пошла на то, от чего так долго отказывалась. Перешла в режим солдата — ее так учили, и этому она учила сама. Логика, функциональность — и ничего лишнего.  
Она день за днем делала то, что должна была, но как долго это продолжится? Скорее всего, ей придется выйти из этой сомнительной зоны комфорта тогда, когда все будет готово для прибытия штурмовиков.

Вообще, смотреть, как быстро меняется «Финализатор», было интересно. Когда она только прибыла сюда, пустовали целые уровни и секторы, и весь персонал умещался всего в двух столовых. Теперь на мостике было тесновато, за терминалами все места были заняты, и Хаксу даже пришлось ввести специальную систему субординации, по которой в штатном режиме младшие чины передавали доклады и сообщения через старших, а уже потом вся нужная информация поступала к нему — благодаря этому на мостике прекратился шум и болтовня. Наверное, люди скучали по былым временам, когда можно было запросто поговорить с кем угодно, но продуктивность и дисциплина того стоили.

Ангары становились все более загруженными, они постоянно принимали грузовые и пассажирские транспортники — прибывало оборудование для лабораторий, материалы и люди, которые будут с этим работать: создавать новые виды оружия, исследовать планеты и заниматься еще крифф знает какими изысканиями.

Жилые секторы были почти полностью заселены, и Фазме иногда казалось, что «Финализатор» теперь гудит, как огромный улей. В коридорах вышагивали сотни людей с десятками вариаций знаков различия на разноцветной форме, и она с легкостью терялась среди них в своем простом черном кителе.

Когда появлялось чувство, что ее работа бессмысленна и нелепа, Фазма спускалась на лифте в будущие помещения для армии штурмовиков. Она помнила эти огромные площади пустыми: только тусклый белый свет и холодный сухой воздух. Теперь все пространство было поделено на аккуратные секторы — казармы, комнаты отдыха, столовые, тренировочные залы, оружейные и множество других. Во время разработок проектов Фазма вспоминала старые казармы на Мандалоре, тренировочные лагеря, в которых училась или работала, и множество книг по военному делу, которые находила сама или получала от Хакса.

Она бродила по новеньким коридорам, проводя рукой по прохладным стенам, заглядывала в казармы с пока еще чистыми и яркими необжитыми индивидуальными отсеками… Все ждало того момента, когда первая партия будущих штурмовиков закончит обучение на тренировочных базах Ордена, пройдет испытания и наконец прибудет на «Финализатор» — и она сама этого ждала. Потому что знала, что это станет для нее очередным рубежом. Период замкнутого состояния должен будет окончиться, и ей снова придется выбирать, каким путем идти.

Этот день не наступил неожиданно, но она совершенно не была к нему готова. Сообщение о том, что скоро «Финализатор» будет полностью укомплектован, пришло заблаговременно, и все, кого это касалось, собрались в огромном конференц-зале для последнего крупного совещания, после которого будут окончательно утверждены планы подготовительных работ для всех отделов. Фазма сосредотачивалась, как могла, на чужих обсуждениях, пытаясь вникнуть в разные темы, но получалось плоховато. Ее больше удивляло то, как серьезно все остальные слушают друг друга, задают вопросы, кивают. Ни единого лишнего шепотка или полувзгляда — полковник держал своих подчиненных в железных руках.

Когда речь зашла о штурмовиках, их бытовом обеспечении и остальных вопросах по этой теме, выступило несколько человек, озвучив те материалы и отчеты, которые она сама для них писала.

— Обучение, контроль и прочее — область работы мисс Фазмы. — Хакс, а вместе с ним и половина присутствующих, внимательно посмотрели на нее, сидящую в третьем ряду, и она просто кивнула. — Она подготовила все необходимые материалы и начнет работать по своей системе. А мы перейдем к техническому персоналу…

Какой-то офицер тут же встал и, почти не заглядывая в датапад, начал бодро рассказывать о проделанной работе.

В ушах зашумело от участившегося сердцебиения, и Фазма постаралась незаметно опустить голову, чтобы никто из присутствующих не прочел на ее лице явно заметную панику. Только что она перед всеми подтвердила, что берет на себя ответственность за огромное количество людей, их эффективность, в том числе и в бою, по сути — за дальнейшие успехи военных операций и миссий. Панической атаки, спасибо принятому перед совещанием успокоительному, у нее не случилось, но концентрацию она потеряла надолго. Кто-то еще выступал, задавал вопросы, датапад исправно сигналил о принятых документах, которые то и дело рассылали после утверждения, а она все искала и не могла найти ту эмоцию, которая должна была появиться. Фазма поняла, что ищет привычный страх, хотя бы волнение или раздражение на Хакса, который фактически дернул ее за поводок в нужном направлении, и не находила. Ничего, кроме равнодушного смирения, вязкого и бесцветного. Это было не «будь что будет», а «мне все равно, как получится».

Наконец, собрание завершилось, кое-кто покидал зал, но большинство собралось в очередь перед полковником, чтобы задать какие-то свои, особые вопросы — разумеется, это нельзя было сделать перед всеми. Подождав, пока давка у дверей закончится, она встала и нетвердым шагом направилась к выходу.

— Мисс Фазма! — окликнул ее Хакс поверх голов. — Подойдите, пожалуйста, ко мне, — он оглядел толпу, — в кабинет, через час.  
— Есть, сэр, — кивнула она.

Она что-то съела в офицерской столовой, выпила крепкий каф, а потом долго ждала в коридоре перед дверью пока пустого кабинета. Нужно было обдумать свое положение, приготовиться к — возможно — сложному разговору, но в голову не лезло ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Причем не тех, самых тяжелых, о Бойне, а почему-то случайных и на первый взгляд бессмысленных.

Мама, которая проходит мимо и незаметно, кончиками пальцев, нажимает на лопатки — и сутулая дочка выпрямляет спину. Детская комната, узкая кровать. Резко выросшая Фазма перестала умещаться на ней, и пока не привезли новую, она отдыхала после тренировок, подняв ноги на стену. Каникулы между тренировочными лагерями — несколько дней у моря, и самые красивые в ее жизни закаты. Перерыв на каф в маленьком кабинете во время проверки экзаменационных работ по истории войн. Коридоры тихие, потому что все разошлись готовиться к следующему экзамену. Вспомнился даже унылый больничный двор, но сейчас он казался не страшным, а по-своему красивым, потому что это были ее последние дни на родном Мандалоре.


	6. Chapter 6

— Простите, что заставил ждать. — Хакс наконец подходит к двери своего кабинета, набирает код доступа и пропускает ее вперед. — Присаживайтесь.

Кабинет все такой же неуютный, с полупустыми полками — неудивительно, ведь большую часть времени полковник проводит на мостике.

— Вы спокойны, — заключил он, взглянув на нее, — и спокойны уже довольно много дней, я прав?  
— Да. Спокойна и продуктивна, — вяло отозвалась Фазма. — Все, как и должно быть. Вы видели мой учебный план: начну с командующих, если пойму, что не справляюсь — делегирую полномочия и перейду к работе над материалами до окончания контракта.  
— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. Если возникнут проблемы или затруднения любого рода, первым делом обращайтесь ко мне.

Она с недоверием на него посмотрела: что бы это значило? Он предлагает ей бегать к нему со всеми своими печалями? Плакаться из-за кошмаров, панических атак, апатии? Хакс забыл, что совсем скоро на его плечи ляжет ответственность за огромный крейсер и весь его многотысячный экипаж?

Он с совершенно невозмутимым лицом стоял около стола, раскладывая голопроекторы с переданными ему на совещании данными, а потом, будто почувствовав ее взгляд, поднял голову.

— Не хотите ли выпить? — Хакс никогда не улыбался при подчиненных, но Фазма поняла, что лично она видела его таким спокойным и умиротворенным уже несколько раз. — Я устал, как крифф, думаю, порция бренди не повредит. Давайте, я ведь знаю, что вам можно.  
Фазма потерла браслет и кивнула. Он быстро наполнил бокалы и протянул ей один, присев рядом. Пожалуй, произносить какие-то тосты было неуместно, и они просто выпили.

— Я очень рад, что вы наконец-то регулярно принимаете лекарства, ваше состояние стабилизировалось. Знаю, вам кажется, что мозг притуплен и затуманен из-за этого, и принимать решения тяжеловато, но я консультировался со специалистом — это пройдет. На самом деле это всего лишь обманчивое ощущение — острота вашего ума осталась прежней.  
— Откуда вы все это знаете?  
— Про ваше состояние? Да ниоткуда. Смотрю раз в сутки отчет с браслета о физическом состоянии. Поговорил с доктором, как уже и сказал. Почитал кое-что. Неужели все угадал верно? — усмехнулся он.  
— Угадали. — Она постаралась спрятать лицо, делая большой глоток, а потом еще раз украдкой покосилась на Хакса.

Он сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Рука без перчатки зарылась в рыжие волосы, на секунду разрушив прическу, но потом провела по ним привычным движением, и все снова было идеально.

— Можно задать вопрос? — решилась она.  
— Разумеется.  
— Вы так много делаете для меня. Почему? Откуда это особое отношение?  
— Гвен, — он улыбнулся теперь уже по-настоящему, широко, и даже глазами, — вам так кажется?

Раз спросила, нужно идти до конца. Она поставила пустой стакан на столик и повернулась к нему.

— Практически выкупили меня у Совета. Вылечили. Позволяете работать вполсилы, — она загибала пальцы, — а теперь говорите, что я могу просить вас о помощи, если совсем перестану справляться. Сомневаюсь, что вы так же заботитесь о других своих офицерах.  
— Пока еще вы не мой офицер.  
— Да какая разница? Я просто хочу знать, в чем причина!

Он помолчал, словно подыскивая ответ, но она была уверена, что у него давно имеется готовый.

— Допустим, я вам говорил, что у меня есть чутье на людей. Я знаю, что вы справитесь.  
— Никаких гарантий. Вы помните инцидент с лекарствами.  
— Тогда, пожалуй… Ладно, Фазма. Мне просто нужен такой человек, не буду скрывать. — Он выпрямился и посмотрел на нее. — Если буду сейчас откровенен, вам может не понравиться.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что… — Она почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам и ушам. — Я вам…

Он слегка нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду. Фазма никогда не думала, что с ней может случиться подобное — она не из тех женщин, которые обычно вызывают такое отношение. И все же это уединение, забота, выпивка… Его расслабленная поза и улыбки… Не успев продумать до конца, она начала расстегивать крючки на кителе.

— Вы должны понимать, что эмоционально я пуста, — Фазма отогнула жесткий воротник, и полковник уставился на нее, — да и физически не в лучшей форме. Но это и к лучшему — мне абсолютно все равно, если это произойдет.  
— Нет, Гвен, нет! — Хакс кинулся и перехватил ее руку. — Вы совершенно неправильно меня поняли.

Она почувствовала, что каменеет.

— Когда я говорил, что вам не понравятся мои мотивы, то и подумать не мог, что вы так расцените мои слова. Я должен извиниться перед вами — эта ситуация совершенно недопустима.  
— Простите и вы меня. — Пульс стучал в ее голове, как барабан, непослушные пальцы с трудом справились с застежками. — Мне лучше уйти.  
— Нет, нам нужно объясниться! Я не допущу, чтобы остались какие-либо недомолвки.

Он быстро поднялся, шагнул к бару, а потом тряхнул головой и поспешил к освежителю, вернувшись оттуда с двумя стаканами холодной воды.

Фазма сидела на краешке дивана, застегнутая на все крючки, и пыталась найти в себе стыд, раскаяние, может, разочарование — но оставалась совершенно равнодушна. Даже не хотелось обдумывать то, насколько ситуация была неловкой, и как могло ей прийти в голову, что Хакс может испытывать влечение к такой нелепой женщине, как она.

— Обычное недопонимание, — закончила она свой внутренний монолог вслух и отпила холодной воды. Приятная. — Неправильно проанализировала сигналы и сделала выводы. Разумеется, это не должно иметь никаких последствий для нас обоих.

Он внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо, кивнул. Наверное, прочитал мысли и эмоции.

— Позвольте раскрыть все карты. Если вам покажется, что мои мотивы слишком уж неприемлемы — я приму любую вашу реакцию, вплоть до разрыва контракта.

Она отодвинулась подальше к спинке дивана и вопросительно взглянула на него.

— Вы обучали молодых людей, подростков, так? — начал Хакс. — А вот мне приходилось иметь дело с детьми. Я много чего видел и пробовал, у меня была практически целая армия… Так вот, я знаю, что самыми верными, самыми продуктивными станут те, кого сломали до меня. На обломках старой личности хорошо строить новую, идеальную. Когда я читал о Бойне, то сразу понял, что если вы переживете лечение, я должен взять вас к себе. Только прошу, поймите меня правильно!

Он смотрел на нее так, будто она могла вскочить и убежать, хлопнув дверью — наверное, нормальный человек так бы и сделал. А вот Фазма поняла, что ей даже становится интересно.

— Я ни в коем случае не собирался делать из вас марионетку, манипулировать, принуждать. Просто понимаете… я, кажется, знаю, как собрать вас обратно. Много раз так уже делал, с разными людьми — и с вами смогу. Вы мне нравитесь, Фазма, как умный и сильный человек — поэтому я хочу вам помочь.  
— То есть, — наконец спросила она после обдумывания его слов, — вы считаете, что справитесь с моим состоянием? Вот так просто, и лучше, чем медики?  
— Уверен. Вы делаете успехи. А сможете гораздо больше.  
— Звучит так, будто вы будете меня дрессировать. А вот, кстати, и ошейник, — она показала свой браслет.

Из-за ее реакции он как-то подобрался, повеяло холодом, и перед ней теперь был тот самый Хакс, которого обычно видели остальные офицеры.

— Ну что же, — начал он, — полагаю…

Но она перебила его:  
— Я могу обдумать ваши слова?  
— Разумеется.

Фазма поставила второй стакан рядом с первым и встала.

— Полковник Хакс, — обернулась она около двери. Он поднял на нее глаза. — Я не считаю, что ваши мотивы аморальны. Я бы ушла сразу. Мне всего лишь нужно подумать.  
— Я понимаю. Спасибо.

***

С решением и ответом Хакс ее не торопил, и Фазма попыталась вернуться к привычному распорядку цикла. Тестирование учебных и экзаменационных программ было скорее делом техники, чем занятием, требовавшим размышлений и внимания, но перекладывать эту работу на дроидов, пусть и самых качественных, она не хотела. Все же это для людей — а значит, именно человеку их проверять.

Она набирала очередную комбинацию и смотрела на бегущие по экрану строки, ждала результат, сравнивала, пробовала менять порядок, время набора, другие параметры.

Ее собственные пальцы двигались быстро — гораздо быстрее и увереннее, чем она могла от себя ожидать.

Первый блок заданий был как раз отработан, когда ее вызвали по общему каналу в малый конференц-зал.

— Мисс Фазма, — обратился к ней с порога Хакс, сидящий во главе стола. Остальные оказались представителями высшего офицерского состава, и почти со всеми она была уже неплохо знакома. — Приветствуем вас.

Она поздоровалась.

— Мы обсуждали некоторые вопросы и пришли к одному интересному решению. Завтра, с началом утреннего цикла, все, кого вы видите в этой комнате, придут в один из будущих тренировочных залов для штурмовиков и попробуют пройти проверочные тесты. Сначала на минимальном уровне сложности, а потом, если смогут, то и на более высоком.

Лица присутствующих не выражали особой радости, и, судя по всему, до ее прихода тут была серьезная дискуссия.

— Явка обязательна, господа. И для тех, кто говорил, что офицер не обязан уметь выполнять солдатские нормативы, и для тех, кто настаивал на том, что командование должно превосходить подчиненных во всем. Не сомневайтесь, я тоже приму участие, наравне с вами.

Офицеры переглянулись. Фазму позабавила их реакция — несмотря на то, что она совершенно не скрывала свою работу и все отчеты по ней находись в общем доступе, коллеги не слишком вникали в подробности — впрочем, у них и своих дел хватало.

— Если позволите, — сказала она, — я бы хотела предложить несколько дополнений.  
— Ну разумеется, — ехидно улыбнулся Хакс, — это будет еще интереснее.  
— Я уверена, что с минимальными заданиями справятся все присутствующие, — постаралась ободрить она их, — но на Мандалоре офицеры на определенном этапе службы проходят специальную проверку, которая помогает раскрыть их потенциал и скрытые таланты еще больше.  
— Звучит неплохо!  
— Разумеется, всю ту систему я не смогу воспроизвести, но кое-какие тесты — наверняка.  
— Отличная инициатива, мисс Фазма! Если подобная проверка будет эффективной, вы разработаете на ее основе новую, именно такую, которую можно будет применять во всем Ордене для руководящего состава. На этом совещание окончено, все свободны до конца цикла — готовьтесь.

Настороженно поглядывая на Фазму, люди выходили из комнаты. Краем глаза она увидела, как одна из лейтенантов быстро набирала в поиске «тестирование офицеров Мандалор». Похоже, и правда будут готовиться.

— У вас какие-то вопросы? — Они остались одни в помещении, и Хакс позволил себе при ней сесть чуть более расслабленно.  
— Да. Мне на самом деле прогнать их через полосу препятствий?  
— Разумеется. Думаю, мы должны справиться. Не зря в наши служебные обязанности входят тренировки.  
— А те задания, что я предложила… Вы хотите, чтобы они тоже были совершенно прозрачны? Или… мне добавить кое-какие параметры, для выявления не только сильных, но и слабых мест?  
— А вот это уже интересно, — заинтересованный Хакс подался вперед, — вы действительно сможете их подготовить так быстро?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Тогда не смею вас отвлекать.

Кивнув на прощание, она повернулась к выходу.

— Спасибо за инициативу, Гвен, — тихо добавил он ей в спину, — и не жалейте завтра никого, меня в том числе. Хочу знать, на что способен.

К началу проверки никто не опоздал ни на минуту — впрочем, обратное было бы удивительно. Двадцать офицеров в черной тренировочной форме ждали указаний Фазмы.

Она включила для них видеоинструкцию и наблюдала за тем, как внимательно они ее смотрят. Хакс, высокий и немного более стройный, чем в шинели, почти ничем не выделялся среди подчиненных.

Интересно, входило ли это мероприятие в планы Хакса? Намеренно ли он дал ей почувствовать эту своеобразную власть, возможность заставить высокопоставленных офицеров волноваться, как подростков?

Чувство, на самом деле, было приятным, и за него не было стыдно. Она провела хорошую работу и непосильных задач перед людьми не ставила.

Воспоминания нашли лазейку, и ей представилось, что в зале ее старые ученики, бегущие по практически такой же полосе препятствий, иногда неуклюжие, плохо ориентирующиеся, со слабыми руками и прерывистым дыханием. Прошло бы совсем немного времени, чтобы они превратились в хороших крепких солдат, легко берущих все новые и новые уровни сложности.

Где-то в районе носоглотки начал зарождаться спазм — не так давно переставший быть привычным. Могут брызнуть глупые эмоциональные слезы. Нельзя плакать перед этими людьми! Перед Хаксом… Вообще-то они — как раз те, кто будет отправлять ее учеников на миссии, спасаться за их спинами. Их не стоит жалеть. Возможно, это вообще единственный шанс заставить их поволноваться относительно собственного профессионализма.

Справившись с приливом эмоций, она улыбнулась.

— Есть вопросы?

Ее сегодняшние подопечные покачали головами — понятнее и логичнее инструкций, чем она составила, быть не могло.

— Тогда прошу занять указанные позиции на первом уровне Лабиринта. По сигналу можете начинать.

Накануне, когда она готовила площадку, Фазма сочла, что подготовки офицеров должно хватить минимум на три уровня — и все с легкостью их прошли. Хакс сорвался на пятом, трое последних дотянули до шестого. На разнообразие заданий она не поскупилась, и в раздевалку после испытания все шли совершенно одинаково мокрые, довольные и вымотанные — как физически, так и эмоционально.

На экране змеились графики результатов, таблицы, сравнение данных. Она смотрела на них, размышляя, насколько хорошо могла бы выполнить все задания сама. Ее физические данные сейчас, конечно, были далеки от прежних, но все равно неуклонно росли и улучшались. Правда, из-за постоянной нервозности, кучи лекарств и всех остальных проблем Фазма ощущала себя тяжеловесной и осоловелой. Собственные руки, посеченные мелкими белыми шрамами, казались отекшими.

— Уже есть данные? — Офицеры толпой вывалились из раздевалки, все еще возбужденные, шумные после испытаний. — Мы сдали?

Фазма поспешила свернуть все окна и обернулась к ним:  
— Каждый результат будет проанализирован отдельно, но эта информация — собственность Ордена. Я передам все полковнику Хаксу, и он решит, как лучше ее использовать.

Собравшиеся так забавно расстроились — словно первокурсники, несмотря на то, что многие были старше самой Фазмы и имели солидные послужные списки. Она решила все же приободрить их:  
— Могу сказать, что все вы успешно прошли необходимый минимум, а многие достигли довольно впечатляющих успехов.  
— Кстати, мисс Фазма, а почему вы никогда не приходите в офицерскую кают-компанию? — поинтересовался лейтенант Зарандер. — Неужели вы так заняты?  
— Ну… по разным причинам. Я не знаю, возможно, мне не положено там находиться.  
— Вы непременно должны прийти после смены! Отдохнете с нами! — наперебой начали уговаривать ее остальные. — Полковник Хакс, пусть мисс Фазма и не офицер Ордена, она ведь может?..  
— Действительно, Фазма, — стоящий немного в стороне от подчиненных Хакс смотрел прямо на нее, — вам непременно стоит принять это приглашение, это пойдет вам на пользу.  
— Благодарю вас. Я постараюсь прийти, если успею закончить с вашими результатами.  
— Даже если не успеете — считайте это моей настоятельной рекомендацией. Отчет сможете сдать и завтра.


	7. Chapter 7

Помещение кают-кампании для высшего офицерского состава было весьма просторным, рассчитанным на гораздо большее количество людей, чем сейчас там находилось. Совсем скоро, когда будут произведены новые назначения и повышения, все столики будут заняты, серводроиды начнут перегреваться от нагрузки, и у комнаты появится собственная узнаваемая атмосфера.

Пока что «обжили» только один угол. Над невысокими столами и уютными диванами мягко горели светильники, тихо играла музыка, а вот люди, наоборот, громко смеялись, обсуждая сегодняшнее испытание.

Зачем она пришла сюда? Фазма никогда особо не общалась с коллегами. На Мандалоре это не принято — заводить друзей вне поля битвы, тяжкой службы или чего-то такого. Вспомнились вялые и равнодушные советы психолога в госпитале, сразу после первых операций: общайтесь с новыми людьми, старайтесь сменить обстановку… Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что это невозможно, но действовал по инструкции. Хакс же вырвал ее из спокойного и размеренного существования и пихнул в совершенно непривычные условия. Фазма задумалась: то, что она послушно выполнила его рекомендацию, уже означало, что она приняла правила игры, или еще нет? Он уже лепит из нее необходимого на службе человека?

— Мисс Фазма, вы пришли! — Зарандер, Ардус, Дуэй и еще несколько человек поприветствовали ее. Быстро нашлось подходящее место на краю одного из диванов, ближе к тени.

Все присутствующие были одеты в форму, но у большинства кители были расстегнуты, а пояса ослаблены. Обладатели длинных волос, вынужденные на службе держать их аккуратно собранными, с удовольствием распустили их, и это была по-настоящему удивительная метаморфоза.

Фазме нечего было распускать или менять в себе, разве что расстегнуть пару верхних туговатых крючков кителя. С ее ростом и длинными ногами удобно разместиться на мягком диване было совершенно невозможно — все время казалось, что колени вот-вот окажутся выше головы. Кто-то дал ей стакан с чем-то слабоалкогольным, но выпивать не хотелось. Фазма остро чувствовала свою чужеродность и неуместность в этой компании, а расклеиться и опозориться перед этими малознакомыми, но наверняка достойными людьми очень не хотелось. Поэтому она кивала со слабой улыбкой в ответ на все шутки, не влезала в обсуждения и все старалась саму себя убедить в том, что находиться здесь — нормально.

Старший лейтенант Ардус возник перед ней неожиданно.

— Успел забрать почти последнее, — сказал он, показывая ей небольшие контейнеры, — какое выберете?

Она тупо уставилась на него.

— Мороженое. Одно с ягодой фарр, другое — с джоганом, — объяснил он ей. — У вас на Мандалоре нет такого?  
— Благодарю вас, — предпочла она оставить вопрос без ответа и взяла то, что слева — с чем бы оно ни было, — я не ожидала получить сегодня сладкого.  
— Вам повезло, почти все уже расхватали, а следующая поставка через несколько циклов.

Оставив ее с десертом, он отошел к очередной шумно спорящей компании.

Фазме хотелось уйти к себе в каюту, чтобы попробовать угощение без отвлечения на толпу, но это могло быть невежливо.

Подцепив ногтями крышку, она открыла упаковку и достала прилагающуюся маленькую ложку. Спустя всего несколько секунд розоватое мороженое покрылось капельками.

Она попробовала.

Холодное, а потом сразу — ароматное и сладкое, такое редкое и непривычное, приятное сочетание, что хотелось застонать от восторга. Казалось, мир вокруг перестал существовать, но это было не важно — сладкий насыщенный фруктовый вкус заменял его полностью.

Немного пришла в себя она только тогда, когда поняла, что замерзший язык стал плоховато различать оттенки вкуса. Тогда Фазма перехватила контейнер за края так, чтобы содержимое не таяло от тепла пальцев, и счастливо вздохнула.

Кажется, ей не было так хорошо уже несколько лет. Когда что-то доставалось просто так и дарило столько радости, ничего не требуя взамен?

В детстве, конечно, десертов было достаточно — но они были наградой за успехи на тренировках. Да и потом тоже — все заслуженное, оговоренное, оплаченное сполна.

Мягкое мороженое стало еще слаще и ароматнее, и Фазме наконец удалось поймать воспоминание, которое было похоже на это. В тот день она ничего не делала для того, чтобы к ней на обеде подсел он. Но было так тепло и солнечно, и каф был вкусным, и разговор был таким хорошим и интересным, что она могла только наслаждаться каждой секундой момента.

Вытерев мокрый нос, Фазма даже помотала головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Нельзя это вспоминать. Когда-нибудь будет можно, но не сейчас.

***

В кают-компании предстоящее событие называли вечеринкой, что в какой-то момент ее изрядно удивило — сама Фазма готовилась к встрече с командными составами других крейсеров весьма обстоятельно. Разумеется, остальные тоже готовились, но предвкушали больше всего банкет и неформальный вечер, которые будут после всех официальных мероприятий.

Сноук не то подставлял, не то награждал Хакса: к самому молодому командующему самым большим и новым кораблем прибудут коллеги, чтобы то ли проверить подготовку, то ли позавидовать размаху.

Фазма сидела на койке и смотрела на платье, висящее в открытом шкафу. Хакс прислал его вместе с сообщением о том, что он ждет ее на неформальных мероприятиях в обязательном порядке.

Когда она ходила с чужими офицерами по кораблю, слушала их едкие комментарии по поводу новшеств и нетипичных решений Хакса, было нетрудно. А когда они молча осматривали те помещения, над которыми потрудилась и она — так и вовсе приятно. Но вот пойти на вечеринку оказалось сложно.

Платье было серебристо-серым, строгим. Наверное, она и сама бы выбрала такое. Достаточно длинное, но совсем не настолько, чтобы в нем запутаться; довольно открытое, но лишних шрамов видно не будет. Пожалуй, рельефные швы и сложный крой добавят какой-то нарядности и элегантности, сама она определять это на глаз не умела.

Ничего странного и особенного в этом не было. Он просил, чтобы она пришла, потому что она далеко не последний человек среди его подчиненных. А еще, возможно, это было частью его плана — вытаскивать ее к людям и дарить простые человеческие радости, которые бывают в нормальной жизни — болтовню, мороженное, одежду, вечеринки.

Все так же сидя на заправленной койке, Фазма размышляла. Может, даже немного предвкушала, как вдруг хороша она окажется в платье, как приятно будет поймать несколько восхищенных взглядов или комплиментов. Сослуживцы, привыкшие к высокой, темной, неприметной фигуре, наконец-то поймут, что она далеко не так проста, как они думали. Но при этом встать и, наконец, одеться она все никак не могла.

Пока была в освежителе, тщательно сушила и укладывала волосы, все шло нормально. А потом просто села и задумалась, не в силах подняться — и все думала и думала, прокручивая в голове события сегодняшнего дня, свои догадки или надежды, пытаясь понять, что же ее тормозит? Будто бы о чем-то забыла, но она не забывала.

Время на подготовку катастрофически убегало.

Интересно, понимает ли Хакс, что все эти попытки жить новой жизнью — это маска? Совсем не она будет общаться с гостями, а потом — если придется — с подчиненными, сослуживцами, да и с ним самим? Конечно же понимает — и наверняка, это хороший план — делай вид, что все в порядке, и все будет в порядке. Ведь когда-то она и сама говорила это ученикам — чтобы новички не нервничали на дежурствах. Их тогда мог смутить или напугать любой чуть более уверенный в себе человек, а это грозило нарушениями протокола. «Сделай серьезное лицо и требуй пропуск, — вспомнила она свои собственные наставления, — ты имеешь право это делать, будь перед тобой хоть командующий армией».

Она осмотрела себя. Удобное форменное белье, белая кожа больше не кажется болезненной на фоне темного покрывала. Ее руки крепкие и сильные, несмотря на шрамы. И в этом платье она будет красивой, надо только встать и надеть его.

Датапад весь вечер попискивал сообщениями в общем канале. «Почти все собрались», — писал кто-то, и Фазма поежилась. Ее ждут, вообще-то. Нужно идти, ее отсутствие заметят. Прием будет совсем небольшим, около тридцати гостей — командующие кораблями, по нескольку офицеров с ними, несколько представителей от Сноука и руководители отделов «Финализатора».

Невыносимо медленно она оторвала себя от кровати, будто успела прирасти к ней корнями. Два шага до шкафа показались самыми неправильными в ее жизни, и это чувство было таким неприятным, что Фазма, наконец, разозлилась. Прежде всего на ту, дурную часть себя, которая подтачивала и отравляла многие моменты ее существования, заставляя страдать из-за всякой ерунды.

— Какого криффа! — рявкнула она сама на себя и выдернула вешалку из шкафа.

Быстро надела нижнее платье — из тонкой нежной ткани, а потом и основное, тяжелое и плотное. Застегнула крючки, разгладила юбку — вот и все, это не стоило тех мучений. Правда, повернувшись к зеркалу, невольно покривилась: тот образ, который она представляла себе, оказался совершенно недостижимым. Все же слишком нескладная, волосы могли лежать иначе… не проведи она время подготовки за тупыми размышлениями, успела бы что-то сделать, чтобы ощущать себя получше. Ставшим уже привычным жестом она потянула отрастающие пряди так, чтобы они хоть немного закрывали шрам на шее и щеке, выпила про запас успокоительное и, наконец, покинула каюту.

Она действительно вошла в зал одной из последних, за считанные минуты до указанного в протоколе времени. Хакс, окруженный людьми, все же заметил ее и нахмурился — наверное, был недоволен задержкой и тем, что она не слишком хорошо выглядела.

Плевать, на самом деле. Она профессионал, причем отличный — и это главное. И не опоздала, а пришла вовремя — пусть и пропустив добрых полчаса светских бесед.

Ужин проходил неплохо: почти все гости были представлены ранее или даже дружны между собой, ведь многие учились вместе или служили на других кораблях Ордена. Сама Фазма, разумеется, знакомых тут не встретила, но довольно интересно было слушать то, что соседи по столу говорили о внутренней политике, планах Верховного лидера, а также о новшествах на «Финализаторе».

Десерт и шампанское подавались в соседнем зале, куда все перешли после ужина. По пути Хакс нагнал ее и тихо спросил:  
— Вы в порядке? Я думал, вы не сможете заставить себя прийти.  
— Все нормально. Справилась.  
— Прошу вас, постарайтесь пробыть как можно дольше и примелькаться среди этих людей, я хочу, чтобы вас запомнили.

Она кивнула, хотя с трудом представляла, как произвести хорошее впечатление. Фазма бродила по залу и никак не могла добиться того, чтобы ощущать себя внутри вечеринки — казалось, что она отстает во всем. Бокал с белым вином, опустошенный почти наполовину, был тем самым, что она взяла еще при входе, а между тем гости уже вовсю распробовали напитки, расхватали с трехъярусных блюд пирожные и фрукты, и кое-кто даже начал танцевать в свободном углу зала. Ей тоже хотелось наесться сладким — но ничего из того, что удалось попробовать, не шло в сравнение с тем мороженым, хотя, скорее всего, причина была в ее дурацком настроении и принятой перед выходом из каюты таблетке. Лучше так, чем разнервничаться.

— Какой прекрасный вечер, — раздалось за спиной, — и как у него все получается?

Фазма обернулась. С ней разговаривал Арвон Харкор, командующий одним из старых крейсеров.

— Рада слышать, — она постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал максимально дружелюбно, — полковник и его команда сделали все возможное, чтобы гостям…  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся он от нее. — И он, и все, кого он переманил к себе. Ардус, которого я сам обучал. Митака, перспективный малый. Инженеры…  
Фазма растерялась, не зная, что на это ответить.  
— А вы сама? Откуда он вас украл?  
— Прошу прощения, но меня никто не крал. Мне был предложен контракт, как и всем остальным.  
— Разумеется, — горько усмехнулся Харкор, — хороший интересный контракт, новенький корабль и командир — любимчик Сноука.  
— Вы считаете, что полковник Хакс не заслуживает того доверия, которое оказывает ему Лидер?

Командующий посмотрел ей в лицо, и она увидела, что взгляд у него злой и совсем пьяный.

— Заслуживает? — Он залпом выпил содержимое своего бокала, швырнул пустой на поднос и подхватил новый. — Разумеется, заслуживает!

Широкими шагами Харкор вышел в центр зала и громко обратился к присутствующим:  
— Господа! Пришло время поднять бокалы за человека, подарившего нам столь прекрасный вечер!


	8. Chapter 8

Взгляды присутствующих обратились к нему, разноголосая болтовня сменилась одобрительными возгласами, гости приготовились слушать тост.

Хакс, до этого разговаривавший с другими командующими, сдержанно улыбнулся и подошел ближе, чтобы сразу после произнести ответную благодарность.

— Посмотрите на него! — между тем начал Харкор. — Этот молодой человек начал свою военную карьеру в весьма юном возрасте и добился блестящих результатов. Мы не знаем, какие приказы ему приходилось выполнять, чтобы заслужить расположение Верховного лидера, не знаем количества успешных и провальных миссий, его биография засекречена… Главное, что нам известно — за эти неведомые заслуги он получает самый новый, самый мощный крейсер из всех, что есть в Ордене, — а еще право забирать у нас самых лучших людей! Браво, полковник Хакс! Скоро мы будем называть вас генералом Хаксом! А может — гранд-моффом Хаксом?

Это был скандал. Фазма видела, как кривятся друге офицеры, неодобрительно перешептываясь — но при этом пьяного никто не спешил останавливать. Сам Хакс наблюдал за Харкором скорее с интересом, явно дожидаясь, пока тот выдохнется.

— Но что же это я? — притворно опомнился командующий. — Ведь и нам перепало кое-что от этих щедрот! Экскурсия по кораблю! Собрание, доклады об успехах, планирование! А этот роскошный ужин? А прекрасная вечеринка?  
— Благодарю вас за комплименты, Харкор. Если позволите…  
— Молчать! — рявкнул тот, уже совершенно ошалевший. — Дай мне хотя бы сказать, раз забираешь все остальное! Я служил Ордену почти с самого его основания, и это мне должен был достаться «Финализатор»! Или Акуре! Дайеру! Саларосу!

Те, на кого он указывал, смотрели на происходящее скорее с отвращением.

Фазме казалось, что она, словно насекомое в смоле, увязла в этом отвратительном моменте. Старый вояка, считающий, что его обделили при дележке наград, подвыпив, унижал себя криками и оскорблениями. Толпа народу, бестолково сжимая ножки бокалов, молча и жадно слушала и смотрела, как кто-то другой хоронит себя и свою карьеру. Она видела, как Хакс утомленно прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу — жаль, что подобный эпизод испортил хороший вечер.

— И вот что я хочу сказать, — срываясь на истерические нотки, продолжал командующий — Еще год назад никто имени твоего не знал, и через год — его и не вспомнят.

С этими словами он вытащил парадный бластер и навел его на Хакса.

Время, казалось, совсем остановилось. Фазма знала, что ее собственные реакции замедленны из-за лекарств, но почему же бездействовали и медлили все остальные? Сердце грохотало так, что его наверняка слышали стоящие рядом люди, разинувшие рты от удивления. Она оглянулась на них, но никто ничего не собирался делать.

Харкор медленно и плавно, словно рисуясь, поднимал руку с оружием, чтобы дуло оказалось прямо напротив лица полковника. Небольшой аккуратный бластер, красивый, блестящий, с гравировкой на рукояти, был абсолютно бесполезен в бою, но в такой ситуации его мощности вполне хватит на то, чтобы разнести голову вдребезги.

Она смотрела в пьяные обезумевшие глаза человека, который как раз в этот момент понял, что потерял все, что имел, и это было по-настоящему страшно. Никто не забирал у него заслуг, дорогих людей, смысла жизни — он просто сам разрушил все, подчиняясь слабости минутного порыва.

Хакс, не сводящий глаз с черного дула, медленно бледнел.

Почему он не увернется? Почему стоящие рядом не оттолкнут, не скрутят, не помогут? Это заговор? Покушение?

Дойдя до этого вывода, Фазма решила, что нужно действовать самой, даже если это обречет на смерть и ее — плевать. Полковник — единственный человек, который смог привнести хоть какой-то смысл в ее существование.

Она оценила свое положение, траекторию удара, прикинула варианты — и бросилась вперед.

Харкор был ниже, но более широкоплечий и тяжелый, но на ее стороне была внезапность, и к тому же пьяный не слишком контролировал свое тело.

Она врезалась в него, перехватывая руку с оружием. Бластер бестолково выстрелил далеко мимо плеча Хакса, в потолок. Грохот падения, хрип командующего, у которого из легких вышел весь воздух, хруст его раздавленных пальцев, когда она браслетом выбила рукоять бластера. Вслед за этим обрушился и шум внешнего мира — звон ее собственного бокала, отброшенного перед прыжком, крики окружающих, тихий вздох Хакса, стоящего рядом…

Люди вокруг теперь уже бестолково шумели, Харкор грязно ругался, пытаясь освободиться от захвата. Фазма из своего положения смотрела, как Хакс шагнул к лежащему на полу оружию, подобрал его, и только после этого начала вставать сама, все еще удерживая нападавшего.

— Действуем по спецпротоколу, — кричал кто-то, — расходимся по шаттлам, нарушитель остается на «Финализаторе»!

Фазме передали наручники, она быстро надела их на Харкора и наконец отошла.

К счастью, на приеме было несколько представителей Сноука, которые взяли на себя необходимые формальности.

***

Хакс пришел, когда меддроид как раз закончил обрабатывать ее ссадины — пустяковые по сравнению с теми, что у нее были раньше.

— Все в порядке?

Она показала ему руку, расцарапанную разбившимся от удара браслетом, и улыбнулась:  
— Многофункциональная была вещь.

Полковник сел рядом с ней и устало откинулся на спинку жесткой кушетки. Она вспомнила, как он точно так же сидел на скамейке в больничном саду, наслаждаясь спокойными минутами.

— Вы спасли меня.  
— Ну… а вы — меня.

Они немного помолчали. Кажется, их взаимопонимание дошло до того, что необходимости в вежливых расшаркиваниях и взаимных благодарностях больше не было.

— Он быстро протрезвел и начал так жалко оправдываться, что это выглядело еще более нелепо, чем его крики. — Она поняла, что речь идет о Харкоре.  
— И что с ним будет?  
— Трибунал. Думаю, его казнят. Сноук суров.  
— Вам не жаль его?  
— Нет. Такое недопустимо. Меня бы казнили, и вас тоже, да кого угодно — покушение на сослуживца! Так что он знал, на что идет — пусть спьяну и забыл об этом на мгновение. Так даже лучше: если Харкор вынашивал такие идеи, значит, мог предать Орден в любой момент. А на Мандалоре бы по-другому решили этот вопрос?  
— Будь вы мандалорцами, — усмехнулась Фазма, — вы бы сцепились врукопашную прямо там, на банкете, а потом ваши семьи тоже, и Сноуку лично пришлось бы прилететь и разнять вас всех.  
— Забавно, — улыбнулся полковник, — какие все же разные обычаи. У нас от проступка командующего претерпят неудобства все одинаково: Лидер обещал прислать своего ученика, который с помощью Силы сможет провести расследование и указать на всех ненадежных офицеров.  
— Бедняге придется повозиться.

Дроид, озадаченный тем, что люди продолжают оставаться в медицинском отсеке, подъехал к ним еще раз и направил теперь уже на Хакса диагностирующий сканер. Тот не стал сопротивляться и даже протянул к нему руку, чтобы облегчить анализ.

— Гвен, вы помните наш разговор?

Она сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду беседу о ее службе.

— Разумеется. Вы предлагали мне помочь справиться со страхом будущего.  
— Примерно. Согласны?  
— Не знаю, Хакс, — она устало потерла глаза, — я все еще далека от нормального состояния. Что, если я подведу вас?  
— Как сегодня? Бросьте, вы справились лучше, чем любой из офицеров.  
— А может… Я буду вашим телохранителем? Человеку вашего положения опасность угрожает со всех сторон. Сегодня — равный вам по званию, завтра — еще какой-нибудь…  
— Это ведь совсем не ваш масштаб.  
— А вдруг как раз мой? Откуда вам знать? В тот момент я была сосредоточена на проблеме, верно все просчитала и действовала быстро — а что еще нужно телохранителю?

Он немного грустно посмотрел на нее.  
— Хорошо, вы будете моим личным помощником.

Сердце в груди Фазмы радостно подпрыгнуло: наконец-то она приняла конкретное решение, выбрала что-то, и это получило одобрение.

— Вот только, Гвен, поймите: я — это не только полковник Хакс. Я — это «Финализатор». И весь его экипаж. Я — это Первый Орден. Защитите нас?

***

Во дворце Верховного лидера, кажется, скромных помещений не было — кругом размах, высокие потолки, прекрасная акустика, балконы, колоннады. Фазма не думала, что Орден настолько велик — а ведь на приеме у Сноука было только командование и высшие чины, военные и штабные. Их недавняя вечеринка на «Финализаторе» казалась теперь скромной встречей старых друзей.  
Фазма боялась, что разволнуется, или разочаруется, или того хуже — пожалеет о своем решении, но пока было все в порядке.

Она отлично справилась с тестами о структуре и истории Ордена, удачно прошла собеседование. Хакс сидел рядом с членами комиссии, и это неприятно напомнило то, как ей пришлось оправдываться перед Советом, но здесь к ней, как к кандидату, претендующему на офицерское звание, отнеслись крайне серьезно.

Когда секретарь начал равнодушно зачитывать ее биографию, Фазме показалось, что кошмар возвращается. А потом она поняла, что во взглядах окружающих нет ни капли презрения или недовольства — они слушали, делали пометки, кивали.

Как же много она, оказывается, успела сделать! И на Мандалоре, и особенно — на «Финализаторе»…

Около часа назад она, в числе сотни таких же новобранцев, приносила присягу Первому Ордену. Рядом с ней стояли очень разные люди — кого-то, как и ее, сначала наняли в качестве специалиста, а потом завербовали, тут были и чьи-то протеже, и совсем молоденькие, но очень серьезные выпускники военных академий и училищ — разумеется, самые перспективные.

Когда она открыла широкую плоскую шкатулку, из тех, что им раздали, и увидела нашивки младшего лейтенанта, то обрадовалась, как ребенок, получивший неожиданный подарок.

Хакс стал генералом, и это, конечно, не было неожиданностью ни для кого. О повышении сообщил лично Сноук, предварительно сказав, как высоко он оценивает служебные и личные качества Хакса, и зал громко аплодировал. Фазма опять невольно сравнила этот вечер с недавними событиями: здесь новоиспеченного генерала любили и уважали, хоть и не за личные качества, а за то, как много пользы он приносит Ордену.

С широкого балкона, выходящего на галерею с противоположной от главного зала стороны, Фазма смотрела на отряды местных штурмовиков, перестраивающихся для патрулирования. Из-за шума праздника она не услышала шагов, поэтому вздрогнула, когда Хакс заговорил:  
— Как себя чувствуете?

Ответить было сложно. После насыщенного событиями вечера усталость давила так, что казалось, из-за любой мелочи могут хлынуть слезы. Но их не было, потому что одновременно с этим в груди сжималось от какой-то легкости и радости, ведь вокруг было так красиво, так хорошо, и она была частью этого.

— Не знаю.

Он подошел к парапету и тоже посмотрел на солдат.  
— Волнуетесь из-за того, что ваши штурмовики уже летят к «Финализатору»?

Да, пожалуй, из-за этого волноваться стоило больше всего. Она ведь к этому не готова… Прошла такой путь, но все еще боится взять ответственность за новых учеников, которые пойдут умирать. Снова и снова, по кругу.

— У меня ведь, кажется, нет выбора? — тихо спросила Фазма, вслух заканчивая мысль. — Я же больше ничего не умею.  
— Я бы сказал, что выбор есть всегда, но сам в этом не уверен. Я ведь тоже больше ничего не умею — мы с вами обречены возвращаться на войну.

Они немного помолчали, прислушиваясь к шуму банкета.

— Мы теперь другие люди, — наконец продолжил он и погладил парадный генеральский значок, прикрепленный к лацкану шинели. — У всех нас есть возможность начать заново. Старой, слабой Гвен Фазмы больше не будет.

Она сняла форменные перчатки, бросила их на перила и устало потерла глаза. Он говорил хорошо и правильно, и умом она признавала его правоту — оставалось только привести в соответствующее состояние свои ощущения. Сделать вид, что все в порядке. Сделать вид…

— Генерал Хакс! — впервые назвав его так, Фазма улыбнулась. — А можно мне броню? Ну, как у штурмовиков?  
— Разумеется, — кажется, он был очень доволен, — это будет очень внушительно. Мы сделаем вам абсолютно блестящие доспехи!


End file.
